O-reh
by JoanDarkGothic
Summary: O-reh is a different teenage boy... well, a fire elemental, born inside a volcano, is someone really different! But his life was boring... empty. Noita? She did not see him! Until ... the depths of the River Glacial Water, the limits of the World that everyone knew... problems arise! Your beloved is gone there! And that is how the epic Journey of O-reh begins...
1. Arcano 1 - O Mago

**Arcano 1 – O Mago**

(a)

Eu sou Ió-reh!

Nasci da intimidade de Deus, o Múltiplo!

Não fui criado: pois fui co-criado

de uma parte do Incriado!

Só que isso... eu não sabia,

porque quando nasci

era pequenino demais para me lembrar disso:

era aí que a porca torcia o rabo para mim!

(b)

Eu sou Ió-reh!

Saído da intimidade de Deus, o Múltiplo,

fui acolhido nos quentes braços

das Deidades dos Múltiplos Universos

e na diversidade infinita da Co-Criação

recebi, dentre as riquezas sem fim de Dons e Arcanos,

os do Fogo!

Foi do Fogo que recebi a semente de Suas Dádivas!

Só que isso... eu não sabia,

porque quando fui acolhido naqueles quentes braços

das Deidades dos Múltiplos Universos

era pequenino demais para me lembrar disso:

era aí que a porca torcia novamente o rabo para mim!

(c)

E dos amorosos braços

das Deidades dos Múltiplos Universos,

eu, Ió-reh, então um nenê,

fui passando, gradualmente,

aos braços das demais Deidades

em Divina Hierarquia,

até que chegou aquele momento:

o instante de minha mais antiga

lembrança de infância!


	2. Arcano 2 - A Papisa

**Arcano 2 – A Papisa**

(a)

É assim que lembro como minha história começou...

Foi assim que eu, até então,

julgava que tinha sido o meu nascimento...

Contarei para você como foi!

(b)

Minha lembrança mais antiga

era de ter nascido do Ventre de um Vulcão

tendo como berço as lavas, as Chamas!

Este era para mim o dia do meu nascimento,

quando abri meus olhos pela primeira vez

de dentro de minha mãe, Monte Olukó,

ou Dona Vulcão, para os íntimos,

senhora que vivia em um país chamado:

Happy Harbor!

(c)

Meus olhos, quando se abriram,

permitiram ver-me

nos espelhos do Rio de Lava e Fogo

ao lado de meu berço:

meus cabelos eram chamas laranja-avermelhadas,

meus olhos eram faíscas ardentes

e o fogo crepitava por todas as minhas juntas,

de braços, de pescoço e de pernas,

e meus dedos, das mãos e pés,

eram terminações em flamas!

(d)

Mal comecei a enxergar

já me pus a correr,

sapeca e arteiro,

ao redor do Vulcão,

entre os Campos de Brasas,

e já ensaiava trepar nas copas

das árvores de ramagens de Fogo!

(e)

Sim, eu sou Ió-reh!

Aquele que nada no Rio de Fogo como um lambari!

Aquele que anda na Pedreira de Fogo como um gato!

Aquele que voa nas Nuvens de Fogo como um sabiá!

(f)

Sim, eu era muito arteiro!

Foi então que descobri

que eu não morava sozinho:

havia nascido em uma Aldeia.

Na Aldeia eu era pequeno e novo,

haviam algumas crianças como eu,

e também haviam vários aldeões mais velhos.

(g)

Os mais velhos foram

os construtores da Aldeia:

haviam feito não só as cabanas

mas uma série de regras

sobre como se devia viver nas cabanas.

Essas regras deveriam ser obedecidas

para ser bem visto pelos mais velhos

que construíram a Aldeia

antes que eu nascesse.

(h)

E os mais velhos

me ensinaram muitas coisas:

que todos nascem de Dona Vulcão

e que não existia nada antes disso.

Me ensinaram que todos, então,

tem que se adaptar

ao modo de viver da Aldeia.

Essa adaptação é chamada de

"_os milhões de tem que"_.

Me ensinaram que todos,

a partir _"dos milhões de tem que"_,

conforme crescem,

devem assumir vários Deveres com a Aldeia.

Esses Deveres são chamados de

"_os milhões de deveria"_.

Me ensinaram também

que todos precisam fazer

o que todos da Aldeia fazem

pois isso era chamado de

"_o único certo"_.

E quem não fizesse o único certo

seria punido com muitos sofrimentos

no dia que tivesse que voltar

a dormir para sempre no seio de Dona Vulcão.

Essa punição terrível,

para quem não fizesse o único certo,

era chamada de

"_as profundas raízes do Medo"_.

(i)

E tudo isso

que os mais velhos da Aldeia me ensinaram

tinha também um só nome:

isso se chamava _"Educação"._

(j)

O curioso é que,

quando eu nasci,

eu era como algumas outras crianças:

nascemos com a cabeça de tamanho médio,

proporcional ao pescoço e à coluna,

e os olhos bem grandes, expressivos.

Todavia, a maioria das outras crianças

já nascia assim, parecida com os adultos:

com a cabeça bem grande,

desproporcional ao pescoço e à coluna,

o que lhes causava muitas dores

de pescoço e de coluna,

e os olhos eram bem pequenos,

um tanto vítreos.

(k)

Mais curioso ainda foi que,

conforme Educação agia em mim,

minha cabeça também crescia

e meus olhos também diminuíam.

E a dor, que eu nunca antes sentia,

de pescoço e de coluna,

virou minha companheira tão fiel

que se transformou em rotina.

(l)

E assim, normal eu fiquei:

cabeça do tamanho de todos da Aldeia,

olhos do tamanho de todos da Aldeia,

dor de pescoço e coluna como todos da Aldeia.

E assim foi que eu, Ió-reh,

adequado me tornei.

(m)

E foi assim que eu cresci,

cresci e cresci e cresci,

e deixei de ser um menino de Fogo.

Ió-reh criança deixou de existir,

pois, agora, existia eu: o jovem de Fogo Ió-reh!


	3. Arcano 3 - A Imperatriz

**Arcano 3 – A Imperatriz**

(a)

Como todo jovem de Fogo

tive que trabalhar exatamente

no que era o certo da Aldeia.

Haviam muitas coisas de o certo para se fazer

mas todas as vagas já estavam ocupadas...

Um dia, achei uma vaga desocupada de o certo

no restaurante de _Signori_ Giovanni,

um antigo imigrante da Aldeia

que havia nascido

de uma Dona Vulcão bem distante

chamada _Donna_ Etna.

(b)

Comecei a trabalhar

no restaurante de _Signori_ Giovanni

fazendo o que todo mundo fazia

quando iniciava a carreira por lá:

descascava batatas em brasa...

(c)

No início adorei o trabalho!

Nunca havia segurado uma faca antes:

a lâmina era tão bonita!

Mas o fio... era tão ruim...

Descascava, descascava batatas,

mas a coisa não rendia...

(d)

Fui ficando aborrecido:

de segunda a sábado,

quando o primeiro badalar do vulcão das horas soava,

começava a descascar batatas em brasa,

e quando o último badalar do vulcão das horas soava,

era hora de ir para casa.

Lá eu dormia, na minha macia cama de carvão em brasas,

até que o vulcão das horas soasse o primeiro badalar:

e mais uma jornada de descascar batatas em brasa...

(e)

Comecei a me cansar daquilo

e falei a _Signori_ Giovanni:

- Isso é chato! A gente descasca batatas até quando?

_Signori_ Giovanni olhou para mim

e me disse bem assim:

- Até ficar velho. Aí você se aposenta

e faz as coisas que realmente quer.

Fiquei olhando _Signori_ Giovanni com uma cara,

daquelas cheias de pontos de interrogação

bem em cima da minha cabeça.

Perguntei de novo:

- E por que a gente faz assim?

_Signori_ Giovanni me respondeu:

- Ué?! Porque é assim o certo! A Vida é assim!

Com ainda mais pontos de interrogação em mim

perguntei bem assim:

- A Vida é assim? Só isso?

_Signori_ Giovanni disse orgulhoso,

estufando o peito honroso:

- Sim! Você fica velho

e depois vê aquele monte de batatas descascadas que acumulou!

Que legal, não é?

Isso é se arranjar, é ficar bem de Vida!

Ergui minha sobrancelha fogosa esquerda,

fazendo uma careta, talvez algo assim:

"_Não entendi o que há de legal nisso... _

_mas o senhor é mais velho _

_e eu tenho que respeitar o seu saber... _

_pois as regras da Aldeia dizem a mesma coisa _

_nos "milhões de tem que e deveria"..._

(f)

E o tempo passou...

E eu, o jovem Ió-reh,

passei a viver com a Síndrome da Segunda-feira!

Minha temperatura caía no domingo à noite:

era a febre que acometia os filhos do Fogo!

O problema é que,

com o passar do tempo,

a Síndrome da Segunda-feira

evoluiu para a Síndrome Mais Temida:

a Síndrome do Fogo Apagado!

(g)

Minhas chamas começaram a ficar tão fraquinhas...

Não tinham mais aquele viço, sabe?

Queda de temperatura: a temível febre...

E meus exames de soro de Fogo

até mostravam que haviam

poucos glóbulos vermelhos crepitantes

no meu soro ígneo:

a perigosa Afoguia...

(h)

E assim eu fui vivendo:

como um Fogo que tomava banho de Água Fria...


	4. Arcano 4 - O Imperador

**Arcano 4 – O Imperador**

(a)

Até que, em um fim de semana,

encontrei à beira do Rio de Fogo,

bem na hora do Poente da Erupção daquele dia,

o Velho!

(b)

Era um Velho que devia ser muito velho

porque era diferente de todos da nossa Aldeia!

Pois todos que conheço,

além de ter a cabeça tão grande

num pescoço tão pequeno

e olhos pequeninos, opacos,

também tínhamos forte inclinação

em nossos corpos,

quer fosse para a esquerda,

quer fosse para a direita.

Com nossos corpos assim, inclinados,

pendidos, por assimetria,

ninguém conseguia, com elegância,

correr com velocidade sobre as rochas vulcânicas,

nadar com agilidade nas labaredas do Rio de Fogo,

ou voar com altivez nas nuvens de chamas do Céu Flamejante.

(c)

O Velho, porém,

deveria ser muito velho

porque era diferente de todos nós:

sua cabeça era proporcional

ao calibre de seu pescoço...

Seus olhos eram grandes,

incrivelmente expressivos, brilhantes,

o que lhe permitia ver muito longe e com grande nitidez...

Seu corpo era ereto,

reto como um fio de prumo,

nada pendia à esquerda ou à direita

mas todas as suas Forças

pareciam convergir

não para um Centro fora dele

mas para um Centro de Gravidade

voltado ao Interior dele!

Era assim que o Velho,

por detrás de seus longos bigodes finos, ardentes

e de sua longa e esguia barba, crepitante,

que lhe fazia parecer alongado, tal qual um Dragão Chinês,

era aquele que despertava espanto

em todos na Aldeia porque

corria com a velocidade de um _mustang_

sobre as Rochas Vulcânicas,

nadava com a agilidade de um golfinho

nas labaredas do Rio de Fogo,

e voava com a altivez de uma águia

nas nuvens de chamas do Céu Flamejante!

(d)

Nossa!

Aquele velho deveria ser muito, mas muito velho mesmo

para ser assim tão diferente!

Mas era um diferente tão bonito!

Puxava os nossos olhos para ele,

chamava e prendia a nossa atenção

aquela sua diferença banhada em perfeição!

(e)

Muitos o viam sempre

mas tinham vergonha ou medo de se aproximar,

pois o diferente geralmente assusta...

Mas eu, Ió-reh, não tive dele medo algum,

mas sim imensa curiosidade

porque o Velho parecia ter uma coisa tão bonita,

algo que eu não sabia o que era,

mas que eu sentia querer ter também!

(f)

Foi assim que cheguei perto dele,

e direto, na caradura,

lhe disse bem assim:

- Oi, Velho! Sou Ió-reh!

Sinto que você tem algo bonito

que eu quero ter também!

Onde se consegue isso?

O Velho olhou firme para mim,

deu largo sorriso,

e me disse bem assim:

- Ó, Invertido Ió-reh,

tu és audacioso... gostei de ti!

Por isso assim te digo:

há alguns Movimentos a se fazer

para tu conseguires _"o que de bonito eu tenho"_...

E aprender a fazer tais Movimentos

necessita de um Treinamento.

(g)

Ouvi isso muito atento,

e respondi nadinha lento:

- Quero fazer esse Treinamento,

você me treina em meu intento?

(h)

Houve muito Silêncio

após minha indagação.

O Velho parecia pensar muito,

em demorada reflexão.

Foi então que ele mexeu

nas pontas de seus longos bigodes,

sorriu sacana para mim

e me disse bem assim:

- Tu não me pareces macho o suficiente...

Pois ao homem conquistar o que tenho

em Treinamento precisa ser muito macho,

e à mulher conquistar o que tenho

em Treinamento precisa ser muito fêmea...

Será que tu aguentas mesmo o tranco?

(i)

Fiquei pasmo, quase em descrença,

ao ouvir tamanha ofensa!

Foi assim que respondi, indignado,

feroz, todo ultrajado:

- Eu sou Ió-reh, e sou muito macho!

Eu aguento tudo, não sou um capacho!

Aguento qualquer Movimento,

quero fazer o Treinamento!

(j)

O Velho fechou e abriu os olhos

e falou muito sério, solene:

- Tudo bem! Te treinarei!

Primeira Lição do Treinamento:

pare de te nutrires, também nutrindo,

de fogo com cinzas, que te rouba o apuro,

e comece a te nutrires de Fogo Puro.

(k)

Fiquei em estado de choque!

Todos na Aldeia comiam fogo com cinzas!

Mais do que isso:

fogo com cinzas também movia

toda a nossa Economia!

Cada vez mais pessoas

trabalhavam nos Campos de Cinzas

bem nos limites de nosso Reino,

limites perigosos porque faziam fronteiras

com o terrível Rio d'Água

onde nenhuma de nossas chamas podia brilhar:

lá tudo era Escuridão em açoite,

Escuridão tão violenta

que devorava até a Noite!

(l)

Deixar de comer fogo com cinzas

era deixar de o certo viver,

pois é o certo o que todos da Aldeia

dizem que todos devem fazer!

(m)

Tremi quando o Velho disse para mim

parar de comer fogo com cinzas

e, tremendo, lhe respondi bem assim:

- É impossível parar de comer fogo com cinzas!

(n)

O Velho me olhou firme

com um olhar relampeando,

que me deu calafrios, quase me apagando,

e olhando para mim disse bem assim:

- Guri, eu não disse _"pare de comer",_

eu disse, isso sim,

algo de mais profundo fim:

"_pare de te nutrires, também nutrindo"_!

Mas como tu és tão covarde

dizendo que tua Primeira Lição já é impossível

suspeito que tua macheza

nada mais é do que mera pobreza

sem destreza, nem beleza...

Pois onde tu dizes que tem dureza

mal começa o roçar e já desaba em moleza...

Há aí virilidade e macheza

ou somente conversa para boi dormir?

(o)

Meu Fogo voltou a crepitar forte!

Fiquei num vermelhão,

naquele calor perigoso,

aquele que sobe, poderoso,

quando lhe disse bem assim:

- Vou mostrar que sou muito macho:

lhe farei engolir tais palavras goela abaixo!

(p)

Não sei qual foi o porquê

do Velho ter ficado com aquele imenso sorriso

tão largo e amplo, quase um riso,

quando me viu sair furioso,

crepitando fogoso, trotando raivoso,

em direção à minha casa!


	5. Arcano 5 - O Papa

**Arcano 5 – O Papa**

(a)

Desde aquele dia

parei de comer fogo com cinzas!

Mal fiz isso e em minha vida cotidiana

comecei a ter vários contratempos

porque todos aos meu redor

não entendiam porque

eu agora comia só Fogo Puro.

Diziam que eu ia morrer

diziam que eu ia adoecer

diziam que eu ia ter uma vida desgraçada,

que nada teria de abençoada.

Diziam até que eu havia enlouquecido

pois o certo eu havia esquecido:

e foi assim que perdi muitas amizades...

(b)

Mas eu ia provar, de tão danado,

para aquele Velho safado

quem é que desaba em moleza

mal começa um roçar!

(c)

O mais estranho foi que,

comendo Fogo Puro,

retirando da minha vida as cinzas,

minha Afoguia virou passado:

agora eu estava curado!

(d)

Quando eu já estava bem firme

na ausência de cinzas em minha vida

fui até à beira do Rio de Fogo

bem na hora do Poente da Erupção daquele dia,

e lá encontrei sentado o Velho, com seus olhos fechados,

sobre suas pernas cruzadas no solo que ardia.

Cheguei à frente do Velho

e me sentei igual a ele.

E fiquei ali, sentado,

todo quieto, parado,

até que ele abrisse seus olhos.

(e)

Demorou, mas ele abriu.

Mas mal os abriu

eu soltei a minha língua

quase como pulga

que se recusa a parar de pular:

- Parei de comer fogo com cinzas!

Quem perdeu sua dureza agora

quando mal começa o roçar?!

O Velho nada disse:

fechou os olhos

e quase começou a rir!

Não sabia o que era tão engraçado!

Ficamos em silêncio.

Aguardava que o Velho algo falasse

mas ele nada disse.

(f)

Eu então rompi o Silêncio:

- Minha Afoguia se curou

comendo Fogo Puro,

e sem cinza alguma na vida,

me sinto com mais apuro...

(g)

O Velho então, sem olhar para mim,

pois de olhos fechados, me disse bem assim:

- Ó, Invertido Ió-reh,

cinzas geram muito Sofrimento...

Cinzas corroem os alicerces

da Casa em que moram autenticamente

os Heróis em semente...

Cinzas enferrujam e destroem

o fio da Espada com que se manifestam

os Heróis em semente...

Cinzas geram muito Sofrimento

pois constroem muros de Labirintos sem fim...

Por isso o Treinamento se inicia

retirando as cinzas, enfim,

para romper os primeiros muros

que deixam o Fogo Puro em apuros.

Ó, Invertido Ió-reh,

lembra-te sempre:

cinzas geram muito Sofrimento

e atrapalham o teu Treinamento...

(h)

Ouvi aquilo com Atenção.

Comecei então, em reflexão,

a ver minha imagem no Rio de Fogo...

E, refletindo algum tempo,

vendo a mim mesmo, ali completo,

fiquei de dúvidas todo repleto!

(i)

Foi assim que, com pontos de interrogação

sobre as chamas dos meus cabelos

perguntei ao Velho assim:

- Se comer cinzas com fogo ao invés de Fogo Puro

causa tanto Sofrimento, enfim,

por que as pessoas continuam comendo assim

e mais do que isso:

vão até os limites do Reino

se arriscam tanto perto do Rio d'Água,

fluido feroz que a tudo apaga,

para irem aos Campos de Cinzas

buscar ainda mais cinzas,

se expondo a tantos apuros,

para despejar em Fogo Puro?

(j)

O Velho pôs seus longos dedos

a acariciar seus bigodes e barba

e parecendo olhar para dentro de Si,

fechou seus olhos e me disse assim:

- Ó, Invertido Ió-reh,

as pessoas fazem isso

porque estão Inconscientes...

Inconsciência gera Sofrimento,

Sofrimento gera Mais Inconsciência,

Mais Inconsciência gera Mais Sofrimento,

Mais Sofrimento gera Muito Mais Inconsciência,

Muito Mais Inconsciência gera Muito Mais Sofrimento,

e assim a roda nunca para de girar,

cada vez mais intensa, sem cessar,

gerando cada vez mais Sofrimento e Inconsciência...

(k)

Não me aguentei:

- Tá, e aí? As pessoas vão girar

para sempre essa roda burra de tormento,

rodando esta do mesmo jeito

causando a si mesmas mais Sofrimento?

Pensei que as pessoas mudavam e mexiam

o jeito de fazer as coisas quando sofriam!

(l)

O Velho, sorrindo, me disse assim,

ainda olhando para dentro de Si mesmo:

- Ó, Invertido Ió-reh,

as pessoas não mudam o jeito de fazer suas coisas

por causa do Sofrimento...

As pessoas mudam o jeito de fazer suas coisas

por causa do Cansaço do Sofrimento!

Quando elas estiverem muito cansadas deste tormento,

decidida e verdadeiramente esgotadas,

pararão de girar esta roda

que tanto as incomoda!

(m)

Fiquei em Silêncio.

Ouvia com Atenção.

E assim ficamos um bom tempo,

em calada fruição,

sem trocar palavra alguma.

Ali ficamos, assim,

até que o velho retirou algo

que havia escondido debaixo

de seu longo sobretudo rubro de Fogo:

uma bainha toda de rubi

onde, dentro, repousava uma Espada!

(n)

Ele a desembainhou,

e eu vi que sua lâmina

era do Fogo mais Intenso

que acredito que ninguém

um dia viu algo tão imenso!

O Fogo era tão luminoso

que parecia o brilho de 301 Sóis

que a tudo envolvia, caloroso!

(o)

O Velho a embainhou novamente,

com elegância e maestria,

fez uma reverência a mim

e, finalmente, disse bem assim:

- Ó, Invertido Ió-reh,

Segunda Lição do Treinamento:

te dou a Espada 301 Sóis,

uma Poderosa Arma Mágica!

(p)

Teu dom é utilizá-la

com o Bom Senso da Sabedoria!

Quando for utilizada

com o Bom Senso da Sabedoria

sua lâmina brilhará como 301 Sóis!

Quando utilizada sem Senso,

Senso, Sensório, Sensitivo, Sentir,

sua lâmina ficará opaca,

igual à faca mais vulgar.

Nesta Segunda Lição,

pratique muita Atenção:

aprenda a fazeres a lâmina

da Espada 301 Sóis

a fazer jus a este nome!

(q)

Quando recebi a Espada 301 Sóis

a primeira coisa que fiz foi desembainhá-la,

voltando-me para o Rio de Fogo

e para o Crepúsculo do Vulcão!

Queria ver seu brilho que encantava,

quase mesmo hipnotizava:

tornar a Noite em Dia!

Mal saiu da bainha,

enquanto eu a empunhava,

e ela ficou opaca

como a lâmina da vagabunda faca

que eu usava para descascar batatas!

Fiquei todo frustrado.

Voltei-me para trás, desenxabido,

para pedir explicações ao Velho

e ele já havia sumido!

(r)

Era Noite. Voltei para casa ligeiro

com aquele precioso presente

debaixo do meu braço, faceiro!

Lógico que estava todo contente:

eu era o único da Aldeia inteira

que possuía uma Arma Mágica!


	6. Arcano 6 - Os Enamorados

**Arcano 6 – Os Enamorados**

(a)

Passaram-se muitos e muitos dias

e nada da Espada 301 Sóis

fazer jus aos seu nome comigo...

Parecia até presente de grego, coisa de inimigo!

Aquilo me aborrecia, me irritava!

Foi assim que um dia

fiquei com tanta raiva

que fixei sua bainha numa faixa

e a pus em minhas costas:

se a Espada Mágica não servia para brilhar

ao menos serviria para enfeitar!

Totalmente inútil, apenas para me irritar,

é que não me seria, não mesmo!

(b)

E a levei comigo, na hora de trabalho,

ao Restaurante de _Signori_ Giovanni.

Lá, sua beleza causou alguma sensação

mas logo virou rotina e não mais atraía atenção.

(c)

E eu, cuja vida também era mera rotina,

voltei a descascar batatas.

Descascava, descascava,

e nada do serviço render,

com aquela faca tão ordinária

de fio mais grosso

que bigode de gaudério da fronteira...

(d)

Foi então que tive a ideia

de testar o fio da Espada 301 Sóis:

se não brilhava

e se só enfeitar não mais me bastava

quem sabe ela serviria

para bem descascar e cortar?

Peguei uma batata,

tomei a espada, desembainhei-a,

e por pouco não cortei meus dedos!

Que afiada!

Fiquei algum tempo

com ela e as batatas nas mãos

experimentando a melhor estratégia

de conseguir fazer aquela Espada

me ser de alguma utilidade.

(e)

Nisso, passou à porta do Restaurante

nada mais, nada menos, que o Velho!

Quando me viu com a Espada 301 Sóis numa mão,

batatas na outra,

experimentando meu novo aparelho descascador,

ele entrou rapidamente,

chegou veloz até mim

e me tomou a Espada das mãos!

(f)

Olhou severo, muito firme para mim

e me disse bem assim:

- Esta é a Espada 301 Sóis!

Você faz alguma ideia do que tem em suas mãos?

Ela não serve para descascar batatas assim!

(g)

Fiquei espantado, aturdido,

com a severidade do Velho!

Mas ainda mais espantado e perdido

fiquei quando o Velho fez o que fez:

pegou de minhas mãos a batata

e a segurou com a sua mão esquerda

e, empunhando a Espada 301 Sóis

em sua mão direita,

começou a descascar aquela batata

na minha frente, de forma perfeita!

Não apenas descascou uma,

mas, em segundos, muitas batatas!

(h)

Eu, Ió-reh, me irritei, e muito:

- Você me xingou,

tirou a Espada de minhas mãos

porque disse que ela não servia

para descascar batatas!

E o Velho, ainda assim,

ficou descascando batatas bem na minha frente!?

(i)

O Velho?

Sorriu, enquanto ainda estava descascando batatas

e de olhos fechados, sem se cortar!

E, sorrindo para mim, ele disse assim:

- Ó, Invertido Ió-reh,

veja com grande Atenção!

Eu não estou descascando batatas.

Parece que estou descascando batatas,

mas só parece...

(j)

Fiquei muito confuso!

Mas fiz o que ele me pediu:

olhei com grande Atenção

o Velho descascando batatas...

foi então que percebi

que havia algo diferente!

Parecia que o Velho,

muito diferente de mim, enquanto eu descascava,

estava todo ali, quando ele descascava suas batatas!

(k)

Não havia Velho na beira do Rio de Fogo.

Não havia Velho na porta do Restaurante.

Não havia Velho em lugar algum:

o Velho estava todo ali

descascando aquela batata!

(l)

Não havia Velho no Passado,

não havia Velho no Futuro,

só havia Velho no Agora

pois era apenas no Agora

que batata e Espada estavam,

com a lâmina a brilhar como 301 Sóis

e a batata a refletir a Luz dos 301 Sóis!

(m)

Batata, lâmina, Velho e 301 Sóis

eram todos uma coisa só,

uma única Totalidade

no Agora, para o Agora!

(n)

Fiz expressão de espanto ao perceber isso!

Pois antes eu não fazia nada disso!

Vendo meu assombro

o Velho me deu uma batata e a Espada 301 Sóis para mim,

piscou, sorridente, e me disse bem assim:

- Sua vez, experimente!

(o)

Quando eu senti o peso afiado

da Arma Mágica em minhas mãos,

engoli o seco!

Ela, mal toquei-a, parou de brilhar,

ficando novamente opaca.

Com minhas mãos tremendo,

temendo me cortar,

a Espada não brilhou

e eu me cortei várias vezes!

Eu tremia, vendo aquela lâmina afiada

e os cortes nos meus dedos

por onde caíam gotículas de meu Fogo.

Nisso, o Velho fez algo muito estranho:

retirou seu cinto de pano rubro

e o amarrou em minha cabeça,

vendando meus olhos!

(p)

Foi então que ele me disse:

- Ó, Invertido Ió-reh,

o Medo, nutrido pelos olhos pequeninos,

pequeninos porque fazem só barulho,

não pode matar,

mas as ações dominadas pelo Medo

podem matar, e muito!

Medo se fortalece na desatenção

e na atenção da pequenez ao que gera desatenção,

e é assim que Bom Senso,

Senso, Sensório, Sensitivo, Sentir,

acabam sendo assassinados!

(q)

Tenha Atenção, somente Atenção,

pratique Atenção, somente Atenção,

sentindo atento desde seu respirar,

sentindo atento desde a pressão da batata em sua mão,

sentindo atento desde o mínimo som da lâmina sobre a casca:

sentindo atento tudo o que puder,

tudo ao mesmo tempo!

Atenção, Atenção!

E descasque essa batata!

(r)

Segui as instruções do Velho.

Nada mais via, com a venda,

do que podia me ferir:

apenas sentia tudo o que conseguia ao meu redor,

repleto de Atenção,

e fiz tudo bem devagar

praticando Atenção a cada mínimo detalhe

que antes eu nunca imaginava existir.

Fiz isso até que o Velho disse:

- Solte agora a batata,

mantenha a Espada 301 Sóis em sua mão,

e retire com a outra mão a venda dos olhos

sem perder por nenhum instante a Atenção

em cada detalhe enquanto retirar sua venda!

(s)

Obedeci.

Quando retirei minha venda

o impossível havia se tornado possível:

a Espada 301 Sóis brilhava, em minha mão!

Fiquei em uma estado tal

como que tomado de puro êxtase!

(t)

Nisso, o Velho já saía do Restaurante

e, à porta, disse sem olhar para trás,

enquanto abanava para mim:

- Saber praticar Atenção,

esta foi a sua Terceira Lição!

(u)

E o Velho foi embora.

A Espada em minha mão brilhava,

e eu queria mostrar a todos como ela irradiava

mas o Restaurante estava vazio!

Pensei em ir correndo até a cozinha

mostrar para _Signori_ Giovanni minha proeza

mas foi apenas nisso pensar

e a Espada parou de brilhar...


	7. Arcano 7 - O Carro

**Arcano 7 - O Carro**

(a)

Quando eu comecei a conseguir

a manter a lâmina da Espada 301 Sóis

brilhando o maior tempo possível enquanto eu a utilizava

não mais para descascar batatas

mas para praticar Bom Senso,

Senso, Sensório, Sensitivo, Sentir,

Atenção, Presença no Agora,

houve outra coisa em minha vida:

me curei da outra doença

que destruía tudo o que eu era.

Síndrome mais Temida,

Síndrome do Fogo Apagado,

o antigo fenecer de minhas Chamas,

virou mero passado:

agora eu estava curado!

Meu Fogo voltara a brilhar

bonito, forte, vigoroso,

exatamente como no meu primeiro dia

em que comecei a descascar batatas!


	8. Arcano 8 - A Justiça

**Arcano 8 – A Justiça**

(a)

Eu praticava muita Atenção

mas também estava muito curioso:

por que o Velho era tão diferente

de todos na Aldeia?

(b)

Foi assim que,

bem na hora do Poente da Erupção daquele dia,

fui à beira do Rio de Fogo

e lá encontrei aquele que agora chamo

de meu amigo: o Velho!

Ele estava de olhos fechados

sentado sobre suas pernas cruzadas.

Cheguei à frente de meu amigo

e me sentei igual a ele.

E fiquei ali sentado, todo quieto

até que ele abrisse seus olhos.

(c)

Demorou, mas abriu.

Ele mal os abriu, eu o fitei,

mas nada queria que minha língua fizesse:

apenas continuei prestando Atenção àquele momento.

Ficamos os dois, em Silêncio, ainda por muito tempo.

(d)

Só depois que a Noite reinou

é que minha língua entrou em ação,

mas sem cessar de prestar Atenção:

- Velho, por que você é assim, tão diferente,

e por isso caminha tão rápido: nos deixa para trás?

Além disso, muitos da Aldeia não tem sorte nenhuma

pois tem Afoguia e Síndrome de Fogo Apagado

mas você não tem doença alguma...

Qual o seu segredo por detrás?

(e)

Eis sua resposta:

- Sou assim diferente,

e nunca fico doente,

porque a Aldeia está cheia de gente

que nunca ouve a si própria:

porém ouve todas as exigências.

(f)

As pessoas da Aldeia

são surdas ao Fogo das 301 Cores

que crepita no meio do peito de todas elas:

elas não dão Atenção aos pedidos

deste Fogo de Infinitas Cores

e, surdas a Ele,

insistem em dar atenção à desatenção,

de obedecer à programações,

o Desejo Exigente,

o programa que tudo e a todos coloca em caixas,

em fôrmas e moldes, conforme o programado.

(g)

As pessoas que fazem isso

perdem o Centro de Gravidade de seus corpos

e passam a mancar,

seja para a direita, seja para esquerda,

porque se colocaram, elas mesmas,

fora do Centro que habita em seus corpos

adotando e adorando um centro lá fora

que não passa de mera programação.

Como essa programação,

esse robô que cria vida robotizada,

não interessa aos seus corpos,

é assim que as pessoas ficam tão doentes.

(h)

E meu Velho amigo, piscando para mim,

finalizou dizendo bem assim:

- Mas eu sempre fui rebelde, independente,

assim nunca me submeti

ao Desejo Exigente

que queria oprimir em mim

tudo o que me tornava Gente!


	9. Arcano 9 - O Ermitão

**Arcano 9 – O Ermitão**

(a)

Foi naquela Primavera

em que o desabrochar das Flores

foi tão intenso como nunca antes senti...

Pois havia em mim, tão forte,

tamanha vontade de me unir a uma Flor

que tal falta me dava sensação de morte...

E foi naquela Primavera

que os crepitantes cabelos em Flor dela

puxaram meus olhos e chamaram a Atenção

de todo o Fogo que havia em meu Coração!

(b)

Ela ia lá todo dia,

no Restaurante de _Signori_ Giovanni,

entregar cinzas frescas

colhidas no Campo de Cinzas.

Era Oãça-Vitom, a linda Oãça,

camponesa que vivia nos Campos de Cinzas

nos limites do Reino,

próximo ao Rio d'Água

que a todo Fogo apagava.

Chegando no Restaurante,

para fazer a sua entrega,

vários clientes ardentes por linda Oãça

dela se aproximavam, quase em refrega,

encantados com tanta Flor em Formosura!

(c)

E eu, Ió-reh,

descascador de batatas,

até tentei dela me aproximar

mas, decididamente, para meu pesar,

um descascador de batatas

não lhe chamava atenção alguma...

(d)

Em casa, na Noite silenciosa,

enquanto treinava com a Espada 301 Sóis

notei que ela brilhava diferente,

não como um Sol Amarelo

mas como um Sol Vermelho atraente

quando eu pensava na linda Oãça!

Sol bem diferente do Amarelo

mas igualmente tão belo!

(e)

Mas quando eu pensava

em utilizar Espada 301 Sóis

para chamar a atenção dela,

eis que a lâmina ficava

escura como ferrugem

ocultando todo o brilho...

(f)

Lâmina assim,

sem brilho algum,

Coração de Oãça não pega:

pega apenas resfriado...

(g)

E assim fui vivendo...

Segunda-feira à segunda-feira,

com domingos no meio.

Um dia após o outro,

com uma noite no meio...

(h)

Até este momento

eu, Ió-reh,

vivi com pouca pegada

porque muito apegado ainda estava

a tudo que era o certo da Aldeia.

Esta foi a parte de minha jornada, até então,

em que a fiz sem me dar muito conta

do que estava fazendo:

tudo com pouca pegada.

Mas dia chegaria

que a outra parte de minha jornada

a mim se apresentaria.

Eu não sabia

que justamente seria

Oãça-Vitom, a linda Oãça,

a minha Motivação

para eu finalmente começar

a me dar muito conta

de que muita pegada

à frente eu teria.


	10. Arcano 10 - A Roda da Fortuna

**Arcano 10 – A Roda da Fortuna**

(a)

Foi no próximo Inverno

que houve horror na Aldeia!

Surgiu, das profundezas do Rio

de agora Águas Congeladas

pelo mais terrível Inverno que jamais houve,

o Dragão Gordo:

com aquelas suas enormes asas,

corpo escamoso, todo tenebroso,

ele cuspia... terrível Água Fria

que a tudo que tocava... apagava!

O Dragão Gordo voava a esmo,

parecia por vezes perdido,

parecia por vezes achado.

Geralmente voava perto do Rio

de terríveis Águas Congeladas

mas também avançava pelos Campos de Cinzas

e, certa vez, chegou a atacar a Aldeia

levando muitas belezas,

carregando muitas riquezas,

consumindo muitas cabanas

e apagando muitas pessoas!

(b)

Mais do que isso:

o Dragão Gordo do nada surgia

e a quem não apagava

fazia coisa pior:

sequestrava jovens moças

e as levava, reféns,

às profundezas do Rio d'Água Congelada!

(c)

Os Chefes da Aldeia prometeram, então,

imersos no temor de a tudo perder,

muitas riquezas, belezas e favores à mão

de quem se dispusesse ao Monstro vencer.

(d)

Muitos heróis então surgiram,

todavia, um após o outro,

o Dragão Gordo a todos apagava,

fosse na Aldeia, o coração do Reino,

fosse no Vulcão, o ventre do Reino,

fosse nos Campos de Cinzas, os limites do Reino:

todos que partiram para a liça

nunca mais voltaram.

Eis que a Cobiça

os transformou em linguiça!

(e)

Eles eram todos heróis!

Todos estávamos temerosos, sim,

mas eu, Ió-reh, mesmo preocupado,

vivia a descascar minhas batatas assim:

Dragões e Prêmios,

Chefes da Aldeia e Favores, enfim,

são coisas somente para os heróis.

Melhor eu ficar quieto, na minha,

descascando a batata que me convinha...


	11. Arcano 11 - A Força

**Arcano 11 – A Força**

(a)

Foi naquela manhã de Inverno,

tão fria que nem o fogão do Restaurante bem aquecia

atordoando _Signori_ Giovanni e seus negócios,

que alguém entrou desesperado no Restaurante!

Era a mãe de Oãça, que chorava,

e em seus prantos, gritava:

- O Dragão Gordo

levou minha Oãça!

Minha Oãça agora é refém

no fundo de horrível frio,

na intensa escuridão, aprisionada,

das profundezas daquele Rio

de hostil Água Congelada!

E a Senhora chorava, em apelo,

no mais profundo desespero!

_Signori_ Giovanni colocou a pobre Senhora

perto do fogão, para aquecê-la e acalmá-la.

(b)

Ao ouvir aquela notícia

minhas pernas tremeram,

o chão sumiu sob meus pés,

e uma neblina se apoderou de meus olhos!

Linda Oãça estava em grave perigo

em horroroso lugar sem abrigo!

(c)

Sentei numa cadeira...

Deixei cair ao chão

minha batata e minha faca sem fio...

Quando o som da faca banal

caindo no piso da cozinha do Restaurante

tiniu em meus ouvidos som sem igual,

o som de pedra batendo em metal,

foi que num só golpe me lembrei:

a Espada 301 Sóis!

(d)

Foi esse o exato momento

em que desliguei todas as infinitas vozes

que sempre moravam em minha cabeça

e apenas senti o brilho da Espada

como se ela e eu fossemos um só!

(e)

Com Silêncio de vozes em minha cabeça

me levantei rápido da cadeira,

fui até o fogão,

toquei nas mãos da Senhora

e lhe disse assim à hora:

- Eu buscarei nossa linda Oãça!

Ela voltará comigo ao nosso Reino!

(f)

Mal eu disse isso,

_Signori_ Giovanni começou a falar,

a falar, a falar e a falar,

e falou tanto que nem me lembro

de quase nada do que ele disse,

mas foi tudo mais ou menos isso:

- Ficou doido, Ió-reh? _Pazzi_?!

Você é só um descascador de batatas,

nunca vai matar o Dragão Gordo!

Isso é coisa apenas para os heróis,

jamais para um tapado e inútil

descascador de batatas!

(g)

Eu, no Silêncio de vozes em mim,

naquele raro mutismo total de minha cabeça,

muito firme lhe disse assim:

- Não vou descer ao fundo

do Rio d'Água Congelada

para matar o Dragão Gordo:

vou lá primeiro

para conversar com ele,

olho no olho,

face a face!

(h)

_Signori_ Giovanni continuou a falar,

a falar, a falar e a falar:

"_descascador de batatas tem que ser isso"_,

"_descascador de batatas deveria ser aquilo"_,

falava e falava e falava!

Então eu retirei meu avental corriqueiro,

coloquei-o nas mãos dele bem ligeiro

e, finalmente, neguei o que me negava:

(i)

- Se como descascador de batatas

não posso fazer o que sinto ser meu certo,

este foi o último momento em que me omito

como descascador de batatas:

eis que me demito!

(j)

_Signori_ Giovanni continuou a falar,

a falar, a falar e a falar,

mas eu sai rápido dali!

Ia direto para casa bem depressa,

buscar a Espada 301 Sóis, _"e vamos nessa!"_,

pois se eu ficasse mais um segundo ali

_Signori_ Giovanni falaria tanto,

nas tanto, que facilmente me convenceria

de que tudo o que eu sentia estava errado

e assim me deixaria todo amarrado!

(k)

Tomei Espada 301 Sóis,

fixei sua bainha numa faixa,

a pus em minhas costas

e parti imediatamente.

(l)

Mas não fui diretamente

ao temível Rio d'Água Congelada.

Antes fui ao Rio de Fogo:

ver o Velho, meu amigo,

orar perante o Rio de Chamas,

e com o Velho, orando comigo,

para que realmente minha flama

queimasse para sempre

meu avental de descascador de batatas.

(m)

Não iria lá para rezar

por sucesso, glória, fortuna...

Iria orar ao Rio de Fogo,

ao lado do Vulcão em que nasci,

para apenas manifestar em minha empreitada

tudo que de melhor havia em mim nesta jornada!

E que nenhuma Labareda minhas fosse aquém

de toda a minha capacidade, e sim até além!

(n)

Viver ou morrer,

desencarnar ou permanecer encarnado,

sucesso ou fracasso,

nada disso me importava mais.

Somente manifestar ao máximo

o que eu sentia que havia em mim

era tudo que me importava agora!


	12. Arcano 12 - O Enforcado

**Arcano 12 – O Enforcado**

(a)

Quando cheguei à beira do Rio de Fogo

lá estava de pé o Velho,

como se me esperasse, misteriosamente

já sabendo que eu lá iria:

(b)

- Ó, Invertido Ió-reh, ouça com Atenção,

pois chegou a hora da Quarta Lição:

conhecer cada detalhe do Grande Oponente!

Prestai Atenção em minhas palavras:

dentro do Rio d'Água, hoje Rio Congelado,

não mora apenas o Dragão Gordo

mas sim moram 6 Monstros ao todo!

Três deles moram no interior de um Palácio imponente,

gigantesca construção nas profundezas, onde reina prepotente!

Outros três moram no exterior deste Palácio,

dominando o fundo limoso, traiçoeiro, do leito das profundezas.

Portanto, entrando no Rio d'Água Congelada,

não será apenas um Monstro a derrotar

mas 6 as Bestas-feras com quem deverás lutar,

do contrário, elas irão te devorar!

(c)

Cuidai, também cuidai,

porque embora pareçam ser separados os 6 Monstros,

os 6, em verdade, também agem como se um só fossem,

pois o que um descobrir de tuas fraquezas, os outros 5 saberão

e por todos os meios, para te vencer, te tentarão!

(d)

Assim, ó Invertido Ió-reh,

prestai Atenção ao final da Quarta Lição:

falai desde já o mínimo possível!

Tu entrarás no Reino do Grande Oponente

onde serás tentado incrivelmente

a falar e falar e falar,

pois é no Reino da Palavra que vais adentrar!

E quanto mais tu falares

menos Ar haverá em teus pulmões,

faltará o Ar que alimenta teu Fogo Interior,

mais a Água entrará em tuas narinas

e assim tu morrerás afogado em triste sina!

Portanto, falai o mínimo possível!

Menos palavra, mais Observar, Sentir!

Menos palavra, mais Atenção:

eis toda a Quarta Lição!

(e)

Nada mais animador ouvir tudo isso...

Mas ao menos eu agora conhecia

o mapa intrincado do campo de batalha

para que de lá em não retornasse numa mortalha:

a estratégias dos oponentes

e seu número de combatentes!

(f)

Pois, por mais animador que fosse

saber que não um, mas 6 Monstros

queriam me devorar naquele Reino,

eu, Ió-reh, não podia voltar atrás:

sem minha bela Oãça-Vitom, Ió-reh jamais seria completo,

sem minha bela Oãça-Vitom, Ió-reh jamais faria sentido!


	13. Arcano 13 - A Morte

**Arcano 13 – A Morte**

(a)

E o Velho se pôs a andar

em direção ao Rio d'Água Congelada

demonstrando que ali, à beira do Rio de Fogo,

nenhuma Lição mais me aguardava.

(b)

Me pus a marchar, o alcancei,

e mais do que isso, o ultrapassei,

porque eu sentia que aquela marcha

era a minha marcha,

minha, apenas minha, nada mais que minha.

(c)

Quando eu o ultrapassei,

ouvi sua voz atrás de mim,

dizendo bem assim:

- Sim, tu acertaste em cheio

pois és tua esta marcha.

Mas não importa aonde fores,

estarei sempre atrás de ti.

Porém jamais olhes para trás

pois não poderás me ver,

mas atrás de ti sempre eu estarei!

Olhar para trás apenas dará

imenso poder aos 6 Monstros!

(d)

Lembro-te também:

serás tu e somente tu quem empunharás

a Espada 301 Sóis contra cada Monstro,

mas ainda assim eu estarei atrás de ti,

dando-te cobertura contra a Água Cruzada.

Porém, será no momento mais crítico

que tu poderás ver-me ao teu lado:

estarei com rosto tranquilo, imóvel e bem sentado,

pois jamais estarás sozinho em teu difícil legado!

(e)

Chegamos ao Rio d'Água Congelada

que, sinuoso, cortava o Campo de Cinzas.

Quando pus meu pé sobre o Temível Rio

o frio do gelo subiu tanto pelos meus dedos

que meu pé logo se apagou! Que dor!

Sentei ligeiro no Campo de Cinzas

tentando acender meu pé novamente,

e até conseguir isso, que susto foi:

pensei que meu nome mudaria totalmente

de Ió-reh para Sem-pé!

(f)

Qual não foi a minha surpresa

quando eu, ainda ali sentado,

protegendo-me no Campo de Cinzas,

vi o Velho caminhar sobre o gelo sem igual,

como quem passeia no próprio quintal!

Não eram os frios do gelo que subiam

aos pés do Velho, cortando-os rente:

eram os pés do Velho quem desciam

transformando o que antes era gelo

em pegadas de vapor, Água Fervente!

Foi nesse exato momento

em que o Velho, em fácil intento,

vencia aquele gelo que me era um tormento,

olhou muito firme para mim

e me disse bem assim:

(1)

Ó, Invertido Ió-reh,

chegou a hora da Quinta Lição:

conheceis o que o Grande Oponente teme!

Estás agora à beira do Reino do Oponente:

o oposto a tudo o que tu és.

(2)

Se entrares neste Reino com teu fogo banal

o resultado será inevitavelmente fatal:

perderás teus pés e tudo que neste Reino tocar

e assim nada restará: tudo se apagará!

(3)

O Reino do Oponente se nutre do fogo banal:

isso é o seu café da manhã, sua mera distração,

por isso cada herói que antes de você aqui veio

tombou, transformando-se em fácil refeição!

(4)

Para adentrar no Reino do Oponente

precisas estar imerso no que vai além do fogo banal,

e este Fogo tem um nome:

o Fogo das 301 Cores!

(5)

Ó, Invertido Ió-reh, ouça com Atenção:

o fogo banal se nutre da visão banal,

da sensação banal, do sentimento banal,

das banalidades mil.

(6)

O fogo banal, fogo com "f" minúsculo,

é banal porque sua identificação

é sempre com a forma.

Onde houver a identificação

de Ió-reh com a forma,

tudo que for limitado e frágil como a forma

se transformará em Ió-reh.

(7)

Se Ió-reh acreditar que é

a forma que se apaga na Água

e que, apagada, desaparece para sempre,

Ió-reh vai morrer,

embora em Verdade jamais tenha morrido.

(8)

Se Ió-reh acreditar que é

a forma que sofre na Água

e que, sofrendo, viverá em vale de lágrimas,

Ió-reh vai sofrer,

embora em Verdade jamais tenha sofrido.

(9)

Se Ió-reh acreditar que é

a forma que peca na Água

e que, pecando, viverá em castigo eterno,

Ió-reh vai ser castigado,

embora em Verdade jamais tenha pecado.

(10)

Esta é a Prisão da Forma

esculpida pela crença de Ió-reh

de que ele é apenas o que os olhos podem ver,

de que ele é apenas o que os ouvidos podem ouvir,

de que ele é apenas o que a língua pode degustar,

de que ele é apenas o que o nariz pode farejar,

de que ele é apenas o que a pele pode tatear.

(11)

Esta é a Prisão da Forma

que crepita no fogo banal,

tão banal porque reduz tudo o que Ió-reh é

em apenas duas linhas, em uma lápide:

nascido em dia tal de mês tal de ano tal,

falecido em dia tal de mês tal de ano tal.

(12)

Esta é a Prisão da Forma

que crepita no fogo banal,

banal porque acredita que Ió-reh

teve um começo e terá um fim.

(13)

Uma vez que terá um fim,

o fogo banal teme horrivelmente esse fim!

Faz tudo para evitar esse fim

pois para o fogo banal o fim é a não-existência,

e nada no Universo causa maior temor

do que a não-existência!

(14)

E, assim, se Ió-reh acreditar que é a forma,

toda a sua vida será pautada

apenas para evitar que a forma

seja devorada pela não-existência,

e para sempre Ió-reh apenas manifestará

o frágil fogo banal,

frágil porque é fogo refém do Medo.

(15)

Ó, Invertido Ió-reh, ouça com Atenção:

todo fogo que for refém do Medo

será fogo limitado,

e fogo limitado nunca conseguirá perceber

o Real tamanho de todas as coisas.

(16)

O fogo limitado, limitado porque banal,

banal porque limitado,

verá tudo errado porque tem visão estreita,

e assim, preso na limitada visão,

verá um formiga e a tratará com desprezo porque é pequena,

verá um elefante e o tratará com respeito porque é grande,

verá um monte de esterco

e o tratará com desprezo porque terá nojo,

verá um monte de ouro

e o tratará com cobiça porque terá atração,

verá um monte de cadáveres

e os tratará com revolta porque terá medo,

verá um monte de lindas moças nuas

e as tratará com volúpia porque terá desejo.

(17)

O fogo banal, prisioneiro da forma,

jamais conseguirá sentar-se

em um local nobre em que possa ver tudo,

a partir de um vasto ponto de vista,

porque seus olhos são míopes:

mesmo sentado no cume da mais alta montanha da Terra

verá apenas alguns centímetros à frente de seu próprio nariz.

(18)

O fogo banal, prisioneiro da forma,

não consegue ver os Grandes Movimentos,

não consegue ver os Grandes Processos,

não consegue ver o Desencadear dos Fatos

que se desenrolam ao longo dos séculos

na Esteira da Eternidade.

(19)

Eis o fogo banal, eis aquele que se enfraquece

quando a Água lhe acaricia suavemente,

eis aquele que se extingue e morre

quando a Água lhe chicoteia violentamente.

(20)

Ó, Invertido Ió-reh, ouça com Atenção:

se tu queres entrar no Reino do Oponente

e queres sair de lá vitorioso de uma vez por todas

sem que precises morrer,

sem que precises novamente nascer,

sem que precises novamente morrer,

sem que precises novamente nascer de novo,

sem que precises novamente morrer de novo,

sem que precises novamente nascer de novo outra vez,

eternamente entrando e sendo derrotado no Reino do Oponente,

tens que fazer isso:

desidentificar-se da forma,

desidentificar-se do fogo banal!

(21)

Eis os perigos do fogo banal,

o fogo que Ió-reh julgava ser fogo

mas que na verdade não passa

de frágil cortina de fumaça

que encobre o Verdadeiro Fogo:

o Fogo das 301 Cores!

(22)

Ó, Invertido Ió-reh, ouça com Atenção:

é o Fogo das 301 Cores,

o Fogo Transcendente,

a tua Verdadeira Natureza!

Eis o Fogo com quem Ió-reh

deve profundamente identificar-se

com toda a capacidade de sua Inteligência

e com toda a sinceridade de seu Coração!

(23)

O Fogo das 301 Cores, fogo com "F" maiúsculo,

é Verdadeira Natureza porque sua identificação

é sempre com a Não-forma.

Onde houver a identificação

de Ió-reh com a Não-forma

tudo que for Ilimitado e Livre como a Não-forma

se transforma em Ió-reh!

(24)

Se Ió-reh acreditar que é

a Não-forma que jamais se apaga na Água

e que, crepitando sempre, brilhará eternamente,

Ió-reh vai viver eternamente,

mesmo que a forma de Ió-reh tenha desaparecido!

(25)

Se Ió-reh acreditar que é

a Não-forma que jamais sofre na Água

e que, jamais sofrendo, viverá em Estado de Contentamento,

Ió-reh viverá em Contentamento,

mesmo que a forma de Ió-reh passe por desafios!

(26)

Se Ió-reh acreditar que é

a Não-forma que jamais pecou na Água

e que, imaculada, viverá em Bem-aventurança Eterna,

Ió-reh vai ser glorificado,

mesmo que a forma de Ió-reh cometa erros,

porque os erros nada mais são que a porta de entrada triunfal

para a glória do Palácio dos Acertos!

(27)

Esta é a Liberdade da Não-forma

esculpida pelo Sentimento Mais Profundo de Ió-reh

de que ele é muito mais do que os olhos podem ver,

de que ele é muito mais do que os ouvidos podem ouvir,

de que ele é muito mais do que a língua pode degustar,

de que ele é muito mais do que o nariz pode farejar,

de que ele é muito mais do que a pele pode tatear.

(28)

Esta é a Liberdade da Não-forma

que crepita no Fogo das 301 Cores,

Verdadeira Natureza porque Ió-reh vira o que é

nos infinitos fios da Teia do Universo:

jamais nascido, pois é co-Criado do Incriado,

jamais falecido, pois é Chama Eterna Una à Teia da Vida!

(29)

Esta é a Liberdade da Não-forma

que crepita no Fogo das 301 Cores,

301 porque Sente Profundamente que Ió-reh

jamais teve um começo ou um fim,

pois 301 é o Símbolo Africano do Infinito!

(30)

Uma vez que lhe é impossível ter um fim,

o Fogo das 301 Cores ri-Se diante de um suposto fim!

Gargalha e debocha deste "fim"

pois, para o Fogo das 301 Cores, o fim é a não-existência,

e nada no Universo lhe causa mais vontade de rir

do que a crença infantil na não-existência!

(31)

Como pode a Própria Existência,

que é o próprio crepitar do Fogo das 301 Cores,

temer algo tão infantil e imaturo como a não-existência?

Como pode o Incriado,

que deu de Si para co-Criar toda a imensidão do Kosmos,

que é o próprio crepitar do Fogo das 301 Cores,

temer algo tão infantil e imaturo como a não-existência?

(32)

Pois sabe o Fogo das 301 Cores em Ió-reh

que a forma apenas se transforma

a mando da Não-forma,

que a forma apenas se trans-forma

sob o comando da Não-forma!

Temer o quê, então?

(33)

É assim que Ió-reh, sentindo que é Não-forma,

tem toda a sua vida pautada

primordialmente para manifestar

a Existência Gloriosa da Não-forma,

e para sempre Ió-reh gradualmente manifestará

o Verdadeiramente Poderoso Fogo das 301 Cores,

Verdadeiramente Poderoso porque é Livre do Medo!

(34)

Ó, Invertido Ió-reh, ouça com Atenção:

todo Fogo que for Livre do Medo

será Fogo Verdadeiramente Poderoso

crepitando na Glória, faiscando na Pira Eterna,

e Fogo Livre facilmente conseguirá perceber

o Real tamanho de todas as coisas!

(35)

O Fogo Livre, Livre porque Verdadeira Natureza,

Verdadeira Natureza porque Ilimitado,

verá tudo Certo porque tem visão imensa,

e assim, Livre pela imensa visão,

verá uma formiga

e a tratará com respeito porque a formiga é o que é,

verá um elefante

e o tratará com respeito porque o elefante é o que é,

verá um monte de esterco

e o tratará com cuidado porque o esterco é o que é,

verá um monte de ouro

e o tratará com cuidado porque o ouro é o que é,

verá um monte de cadáveres

e os tratará com sabedoria pois o cadáver é o que é,

verá um monte de lindas moças nuas

e as tratará com sabedoria pois a linda moça nua é o que é.

(36)

O Fogo das 301 Cores, Livre da forma,

facilmente conseguirá sentar-Se

no local mais nobre, em que possa ver

tudo a partir de um vasto ponto de vista,

porque Seus olhos são grandiosos:

Ele sentará no Trono da Existência

ao lado de Sua Rainha, a Teia da Vida,

e verá tudo com a grandiosidade de um Monarca!

(37)

O Fogo das 301 Cores, Livre da forma,

Senhor da Não-forma,

consegue ver, sentir e fazer os Grandes Movimentos,

consegue ver, sentir e fazer os Grandes Processos,

consegue ver, sentir e fazer o Desencadear dos Fatos

que se desenrolam ao longo dos séculos

na Esteira da Eternidade!

(38)

Eis o Fogo das 301 Cores, eis aquele que Se ri

quando a Água lhe acaricia suavemente,

eis aquele que Se ri

quando a Água lhe chicoteia violentamente,

pois o Fogo das 301 Cores sabe que

Fogo e Água são apenas faces aparentes

da mesma moeda que compõem os dois

pois que, em Verdade, dois são Um Só!

(39)

Ó, Invertido Ió-reh, ouça com Atenção:

se tu queres entrar no Reino do Oponente

e queres sair de lá vitorioso de uma vez por todas

sem que precises morrer,

sem que precises novamente nascer,

sem que precises novamente morrer,

sem que precises novamente nascer de novo,

sem que precises novamente morrer de novo,

sem que precises novamente nascer de novo outra vez,

eternamente entrando e sendo derrotado no Reino do Oponente,

tens que fazer isso:

identificar-se com a Não-forma,

identificar-se com o Fogo das 301 Cores!

(40)

Eis as Bem-aventuranças do Fogo das 301 Cores,

o fogo que Ió-reh julgava não ser fogo

porque antes não o via

além da frágil cortina de fumaça da forma.

Mas Ió-reh pode senti-Lo, além da cortina de fumaça,

pois o Verdadeiro Fogo é aquele que não é visto

mas sentido, em Bom-senso,

Senso, Sensório, Sensitivo, Sentir,

pois é esse o único Fogo do Universo

que faz a Espada 301 Sóis brilhar:

o Fogo das 301 Cores!

(41)

Este foi o porquê a ti, ó Ió-reh,

dei a Espada 301 Sóis:

para que teus olhos VISSEM por si mesmos

o que antes se escondia Além da cortina de fumaça,

enquanto tu não pudesses SENTIR este mais Além!

(42)

Espada 301 Sóis é apenas um Espelho

para que tu, ó Ió-reh, possa sempre te lembrares

que és tu mesmo a fonte do Brilho Eterno

da Espada 301 Sóis: o Fogo das 301 Cores!

(43)

Por isso, ó Ió-reh, ouça com Atenção:

empunha a Espada 301 Sóis,

faça-a brilhar como só tu podes fazer,

sobe já neste Rio d'Água Congelada,

derretas este gelo no crepitar de tua Chama,

vaporizes esta água no bailar de teu Espírito,

entra já neste Rio d'Água

e faças já o que só a ti compete fazer!

Eis o fim da Quinta Lição!

Anda!


	14. Arcano 14 - A Temperança

**Arcano 14 – A Temperança**

(a)

Obedeci, imediatamente,

a ordem do Velho!

Saquei Espada 301 Sóis

mas nada dela brilhar!

O vento uivava gelado,

como um lobo devorando meu fogo!

As ondas de fria umidade

subiam do Rio d'Água Congelada

rondando minhas chamas

como tubarões sangrando minhas flamas:

sentia Medo!

(b)

De repente, meu Coração sensível

sentiu algo como um sussurro melodioso

numa pintura de beleza inacessível:

o ícone e o mantra de minha bela Oãça,

meu símbolo e estandarte glorioso!

Foi neste instante que meu Coração

tão intensamente sentiu a culminação

do Profundo Motivo que me conduziu

até à beira daquele Abismo:

momento único que em mim reluziu!

Profundo Motivo que palavra alguma pode abarcar

pois palavra mora no Reino do Oponente

e Motivo só é Profundo quando mora no Reino dos 301:

a Não-forma que à palavra jamais pode ser reduzida

pois é glorificada apenas quando Sentida!

(c)

E foi com o rosto de minha bela Oãça-Vitom em meus olhos,

com a voz de minha bela Oãça-Vitom em meus ouvidos,

que recitei de memória toda a Quinta Lição,

com toda a capacidade de minha Inteligência

e com toda a sinceridade de meu Coração!

(d)

E a Espada 301 Sóis brilhou!

Brilhou como se os 301 estivessem todos ao mesmo tempo

reunidos ao meio-dia do mais quente Verão em movimento!

Dei um poderoso grito de guerra e saltei sobre o gelo

cravando a Espada 301 Sóis sobre a fria brancura!

Gelo e Água se vaporizam de uma só vez

e eu já estava no fundo do Rio d'Água

envolto em uma imensa espiral

de ardente Fogo de 301 Cores!

(e)

Estava cercado de Água Fria por toda a parte

e não me importava com mais nada de minha sorte

pois dentro do Fogo de 301 Cores que crescia

tudo era tão quente como no Vulcão donde nasci!

Naquela espiral de Fogo ardente

eu estava mais confortável

que um bebê contente

dentro do útero que lhe acaricia!


	15. Arcano 15 - O Diabo

**Arcano 15 – O Diabo**

(a)

Minha Luz Chamuscante na escuridão

imediatamente atraiu a atenção

da primeira criatura que se manifesta

quando um Reino é adentrado

e ela, nadando furiosa, saltou em minha direção!

(b)

Eis o primeiro dos 6 Monstros:

a criatura era uma serpente aquática

com a metade de cima de um homem.

Não tinha pernas, eis a parte serpente,

mas tinha braços, pescoço e cabeça,

eis a metade gente.

E a parte serpente era horrível:

possuía 7 caudas

e no final de cada uma das 7 caudas

mais 7 caudas em outras 7 caudas

totalizando 70 vezes 7 caudas!

Cobrindo seu tronco havia um manto

repleto de símbolos e brasões.

Em sua mão esquerda havia um cetro dourado

em sintonia com o que lhe foi coroado:

em sua cabeça havia o que torna reis em reis!

(c)

O Monstro imediatamente em mim se enroscou

querendo me dar trágica recepção.

Declinei do convite e entrei em ação!

Com golpe certeiro de 301 Sóis

me desvencilhei do abraço mortal

e lhe retribuí com reverência real:

se não se esquivasse e rápido se afastasse,

o Monstro teria terminado estraçalhado

exatamente como jazia agora seu manto real

beijado por Espada 301 Sóis!

(d)

Fui objetivo, com poucas palavras,

e interroguei-o assim:

- Ó, Senhor Monstro Feroz,

que em esmagar e oprimir tanto se apraz,

onde está minha linda Oãça

e os outros reféns?

O Monstro, afastado de mim,

me respondeu assim:

- Que falta de respeito, rapazinho!

Fiquei perplexo! Perguntei:

- Por que, ó Senhor Monstro Feroz?

O Monstro respondeu assim:

- Porque onde já se viu chamar de Monstro Feroz

um Rei?! Que caradura!

Eu tenho um nome, ouviu?

E não é, nunca foi

e nunca será "Monstro Feroz"!

Eu sorri, alegremente, por minha gafe.

Imediatamente perguntei:

- E qual é sua graça?

Como resposta, assim ouvi:

- Lord Geo Politics!

O Rei nadava ao meu redor,

estudando qualquer brecha em minha guarda,

mas como não encontrou nenhuma

deu um sorriso amarelo para mim

e me disse bem assim:

- Mas, para os amigos poderosos,

prefiro que me chamem apenas de Lord Geo!

(e)

Grande cortesia havia nascido

onde, momentos atrás, quase fui comido!

Foi então que me lembrei da Quarta Lição,

não abrir a boca mas erguer o Coração,

e lembrando disso, eu disse isso:

- Ó, Lord Geo, Rei deste Rio d'Água,

me diga onde está minha linda Oãça?

(f)

Lord Geo enroscou-se em seu Trono

mostrando amplo sorriso vencedor

e, sentindo-se senhor da situação,

me deu seu golpe mais fatal:

- Ó, Poderoso Rapazinho,

se tu te curvares perante mim,

não apenas te mostrarei onde está tua linda Oãça

mas também farei todos de tua Aldeia

se curvarem perante ti!

Não! Farei muito mais do que isso!

Não apenas os de tua Aldeia se curvarão perante ti,

mas também te darei concentrado Poder

sobre toda gente de todas as terras

que teus olhos desejarem!

(g)

Era um convite generoso

para um papo bem gostoso!

Mas quanto mais eu falasse

menos Ar em meus pulmões haveria.

Portanto, para mim não acabar mal,

respondi com presteza sem igual:

- Agradeço sua oferta generosa

vinda de boca tão poderosa,

mas não me resta opção

senão declinar de sua boa ação!

Não preciso mais do que tenho

porque vejo em você, ó Grandioso Lord Geo,

o quanto lhe pesa esta imensa Coroa...

Tanto Poder concentrado assim

tanto curva e fere sua coluna,

e assim também não quero terminar...

Mas se você me disser

onde está minha linda Oãça

lhe faço uma Massagem Mágica

e lhe curo destas dores de coluna!

(h)

Quando eu, Ió-reh, disse isso,

o Rei fez cara de extremo espanto

e, muito impressionado,

por mim quase enfeitiçado,

nada conseguiu esconder:

- És astuto e perspicaz

pois antes de ti ninguém por aqui

viu assim todo o meu pesar!

Confesso, sem nada a ocultar,

o quanto ando cansado e exaurido

com tanta angústia e ansiedade

que são naturais efeitos colaterais

de tanto Poder concentrado

a esmagar meus ombros.

Com tantas dores de pescoço,

de coluna e de ciática,

não consigo mais ter Paz

e assim nem tanto Poder mais me apraz!

Não há nada pior que adoecer

da reumática Angústia do Poder

e da nevrálgica Ansiedade de Perder!

Portanto, gostei de tua oferta:

sua linda Oãça está com meu fraterno,

Lord Make Money, meu irmão gêmeo,

que faz larga morada em portentoso Balcão

na próxima esquina do Rio.

Agora, cumpra sua parte do trato,

senão te ponho no meu prato!

(i)

Fazer um bom contrato

com tanto poder concentrado

exigia não só tato como muito trato,

e assim, muito respeitoso

e extremamente cuidadoso, cauteloso,

solicitei que o Rei me emprestasse sua algoz:

sua Coroa que lhe trazia dor atroz.

(j)

Muito desconfiado ele a retirou

e vendo que minha guarda continuava erguida

sem demonstrar qualquer menção de fuga

seu maior bem ele me emprestou

e numa imensa mesa de massagem

ele tornou o fundo do Rio e se deitou.

Com um olho nele e outro na Coroa,

o Fogo afiado de meus hábeis dedos

de ex-descascador de batatas

retirou do símbolo real

70 vezes 7 pedras preciosas

todas muito pesadas, sem vida.

(k)

Cuidado de perto pelo Monstro,

eu, com muito tato e fino trato,

e Espada 301 Sóis em prontidão

para um eventual rompimento de contrato,

pedi licença para colocar uma pedra preciosa

sobre a ponta de cada uma das 70 vezes 7

caudas de serpente do Rei prepotente.

(l)

Mal terminei isso, lhe pus de volta sua Coroa

e lhe solicitei a levantar.

Ficando de pé, foi com imenso espanto

que todas as dores que o atormentavam tanto

haviam virado mero passado:

agora ele estava curado!

(m)

Sua alegria e alívio foi sem igual

a ponto de, tomado de puro êxtase,

cada uma das 70 vezes 7 caudas

brilhavam com as novas pedras preciosas

repletas de imensa Vida!

E era tanta Vida que brotava de suas caudas

que cada uma delas mudou de formato:

das assustadoras serpentes

belas pessoas nasceram de fato!

Vendo nascerem de si tantos filhos

o ex-carcomido Rei tanto se emocionou

que linda pessoa ele também se transformou!

Tomado de júbilo, ele olhou para mim

e, apertando minha mão, me disse assim:

(n)

- Não só me curaste

como também me mudaste,

ó Poderoso Rapazinho!

Agora eu e toda minha gente

estaremos sempre ao teu lado

não importa o que aconteça,

e estaremos sempre contigo

não importa aonde fores!

(o)

Embainhei Espada 301 Sóis

e lhe disse bem assim:

- Então, Lord Geo,

sejas bem-vindo!

Vem comigo!

(p)

E lá fomos nós!

Eu, o Senhor, a Fonte Eterna,

ele, a Ferramenta, o Paramento.

Monstro deixou de ser Monstro

e passou a ser Belo Instrumento!


	16. Arcano 16 - A Torre

**Arcano 16 – A Torre**

(a)

Quando nós cruzamos a esquina

saquei de imediato Espada 301 Sóis

pois senti que estava de cara

com terrível e implacável novo desafio

atraído por meu luminoso Fogo Chamuscante!

(b)

Assim como quando um Reino é adentrado

a primeira coisa que lhe interpela é a Coroa,

logo depois dela, ou geralmente junto dela,

quem vem lhe interrogar é a Cara e a Coroa!

(c)

Saquei veloz a Espada e mal tive tempo

de me defender de um golpe do Monstro violento

que surgiu mais veloz que o vento:

terrível Monstro saltou de um Balcão,

e se não fosse pela Espada 301 Sóis

estaria agora estirado morto no chão,

mas golpeei-o com minha Espada

e o Monstro saltou para outro Balcão!

(d)

Eu estava num recanto do Rio

repleto de Balcões de Cimento

que pareciam ter um Monstro igual

por detrás de cada Empreendimento!

Pensei rápido e mudei de posição

e foi aí que vi que era tudo armação:

não passava de um jogo de espelhos,

onde apenas um só Monstro ditava

pois os demais eram apenas seu reflexo!

Fiquei perdido um tempo

enquanto o Monstro parecia ser muitos,

pois o virtual dos espelhos me confundia,

e a criatura se movia nos umbrais detrás dos Balcões

e eu só sentia o Monstro real quando ele saltava

sempre em direção ao meu pescoço!

(e)

Ao descobrir sua rede de túneis

antecipei seu movimento

e, zás, dito e feito:

veio a criatura com sua bocarra aberta

tão veloz que eu só via uma sombra pela metade,

escura e mortal como Nuvem de Tempestade,

mas sua boca não encontrou meu pescoço

e sim a lâmina afiada da Espada 301 Sóis!

Dei-lhe um forte corte, contundente,

e lhe arranquei o seu maior dente!

Foi apenas assim, ferida, que a fera se afastou,

meio que parou, cessando de me agredir.

(f)

Foi só então que eu puder ver

como era o meu virtual agressor,

que de Balcão em Balcão

agia sem Pátria e sem Alma:

Eis o segundo dos 6 Monstros!

O corpo era de um homem

mas a cabeça era de um Monstro!

Olhos gigantescos me encaravam

com uma boca e focinho imensos,

com dentes de todo o tamanho e formato,

exceto o maior, que eu já havia tomado.

A sua boca era tão imensa

que parecia poder qualquer coisa engolir

pois havia tanta saliva, aquela Besta babava tanto,

que certamente digeriria qualquer coisa!

(g)

Vendo aquele Monstro à minha frente,

aparentemente tão diferente,

voltei apenas um olho para Lord Geo,

atrás de mim, e eu não pude deixar

de assim lhe indagar:

- Vocês são irmãos gêmeos realmente

mesmo sendo assim tão diferentes?

(h)

E bem atrás de mim,

Lord Geo disse assim:

- Puxa! Ninguém acredita quando digo

que o Barão é meu irmão...

bem, não digo exatamente "ninguém"

porque até existe alguém:

há os Teóricos da Conspiração

dizendo que até mais que irmãos,

somos irmãos siameses,

mas isso garanto que não passa de armação

ou, melhor dizendo: intriga da oposição!

(i)

Voltei novamente meus dois olhos

para onde a Besta-fera estava parada,

se recompondo do dente perdido

e, aproveitando de imediato aquela rara oportunidade,

pois oportunidade mais instinto igual a lucro,

com minha Espada em riste, lhe disse assim:

- Ó, Lord Make Money, Barão deste Rio d'Água,

me diga: onde está minha linda Oãça?

(j)

Lord Make Money pulou sobre um Balcão

assenhoreado de quatro sobre ele,

mostrando amplo sorriso vencedor

e, sentindo-se senhor da situação,

me deu seu golpe mais fatal:

- Ó, tão Astuto Rapazinho,

comigo não precisas destes formalismos!

Para os amigos tão astutos tenho apreço,

portanto me chame apenas de Lord MM!

Assim, ó Astuto Rapazinho,

se tu te curvares perante mim

não apenas te mostrarei onde está tua linda Oãça

como também nunca mais te deixarei passar necessidades!

Não! Farei muito mais do que isso!

Não apenas nunca mais passarás necessidades,

bem como nenhuma dificuldade,

como também te darei capacidade de satisfazer

qualquer necessidade, mesmo desnecessária,

com que venhas um dia a sonhar!

(k)

Isso me soou tão familiar...

onde eu já ouvi antes

algo assim tão semelhante?

Bom, deixa pra lá...

(l)

Era um convite generoso

para um papo bem gostoso!

Mas quanto mais eu falasse

menos Ar em meus pulmões haveria.

Portanto, para mim não acabar mal,

respondi com presteza sem igual:

- Agradeço sua oferta generosa

vinda de boca tão grandiosa,

mas não me resta opção

senão declinar de sua boa ação!

Não sinto mais necessidades,

muito menos as desnecessárias:

meu segredo é ter coisas boas

mas jamais deixar as coisas boas me terem!

Mas vejo em você, ó Astuto Lord MM,

o quanto nunca ter percebido isso

lhe causa a agonia desta imensa fome...

Tanta insaciedade concentrada assim

lhe ulcera e corrói o estômago:

você come sempre sem cessar

sem nunca a fome passar,

e assim também não quero terminar...

Mas se você me disser

onde está minha linda Oãça

lhe dou uma Comida Mágica

e lhe curo desta fome que nunca passa!

(m)

Quando eu, Ió-reh, disse isso,

o Barão fez cara de extremo espanto

e, muito impressionado,

por mim quase enfeitiçado,

nada conseguiu esconder:

- És astuto e perspicaz

pois antes de ti ninguém por aqui

viu assim todo o meu pesar!

Confesso, sem nada a ocultar,

o quanto ando cansado e exaurido

por jamais conseguir me sentir nutrido!

Beber de minha Água

é como buscar se preencher

em taça de Água do Mar:

a sede nunca cessará!

Que tormento, eu não mais aguento!

Minha úlcera me massacra,

minha língua sempre inchada,

e quanto mais eu como

menos sabor eu sinto!

Nada do que antes tinha tanto gosto,

doce, salgado, fino, encorpado,

me preenche mais de prazer:

fome me devora por dentro!

Não tenho mais nenhuma Paz

e assim nem tanto Ter me apraz!

Não há nada pior que adoecer

da faminta Necessidade de Ter Mais

e do ulceroso Temor de Perder!

Portanto, gostei de tua oferta:

sua linda Oãça está com meu confessor,

Lord Bishop, meu velho amigo,

que faz larga morada em portentoso Altar

no próximo alargamento do Rio.

Agora, cumpra sua parte do trato,

senão te ponho no meu prato!

Pois eu sempre mato num só ato

quem ousa quebrar um contrato!

(n)

Fazer um bom contrato

com tanta usura e avareza

exigia não só tato como muito trato,

e assim, com presteza,

e extremamente cuidadoso, cauteloso,

solicitei que o Barão me abrisse sua algoz:

sua Bocarra que lhe trazia fome atroz.

(o)

Muito desconfiado ele a abriu

e, vendo que minha Espada estava abaixada

mas minha guarda continuava erguida,

sem lhe demonstrar qualquer oportunidade ou risco,

seu maior bem ele me ofertou,

meio que na marra:

sua insaciável Bocarra!

Com um olho nele e outro na Bocarra

o Fogo poderoso de meu fôlego

lhe deu uma baforada vulcânica

derretendo todo o excesso da Bocarra

no imenso poder renovador do Fogo!

(p)

Cuidado de perto pelo Monstro,

eu, com muito tato e fino trato

e Espada 301 Sóis em prontidão

para um eventual rompimento de contrato,

fui moldando uma Boca reduzida

com novo Estômago e toda produzida!

(q)

Mal fiz isso, lhe mandei negociar no Balcão

um suco, com linguiça e pão,

para sentir enquanto consumia

como andava a velha fome que tanto temia.

Comendo tudo constatou, com imenso espanto,

que toda a fome que o atormentava tanto

haviam virado mero passado:

agora ele estava curado!

(r)

Sua alegria e alívio foi sem igual

a ponto de, tomado de puro êxtase,

toda a sua cabeça se transformou

repletas de imensa Humanidade!

E era tanta Humanidade que brotava

que o que era apenas metade

havia se tornado Integridade!

Vendo-se agora tão diferente

o Barão tanto se emocionou

que linda pessoa ele se tornou!

Tomado de júbilo, ele olhou para mim

e, apertando minha mão, me disse assim:

(s)

- Não só me curaste

como também me mudaste,

ó Astuto Rapazinho!

Agora eu e meu Balcão

estaremos sempre juntos à tua ação!

Não importa o que aconteça

estaremos sempre contigo,

não importa aonde fores!

(t)

Embainhei Espada 301 Sóis

e lhe disse bem assim:

- Então, Lord MM,

sejas bem-vindo!

Vem comigo!

(u)

E lá fomos nós!

Eu, o Senhor, a Fonte Eterna,

ele, a Ferramenta, o Paramento.

Monstro deixou de ser Monstro

e passou a ser Belo Instrumento!


	17. Arcano 17 - A Estrela

**Arcano 17 – A Estrela**

(a)

Mal cruzei a curva do Rio,

quando este se abria em grande alargamento,

minha Luz Chamuscante na escuridão

imediatamente atraiu a atenção

da terceira criatura que se manifesta

quando um Reino é adentrado,

e ela, de seu Altar, nadando amistosa,

veio calmamente em minha direção!

(b)

Vinha até mim um Pastor,

com 12 Ovelhas e um Báculo Dourado.

Mas eu senti, estranhamente, tão de repente,

um forte cheiro de cachorro molhado...

O Pastor se aproximava de mim, amistoso,

com um semblante amoroso,

mas aquele cheiro de cachorro molhado,

cada vez mais intensificado,

me deixava muito enervado...

(c)

Eu olhava para todos os lados:

de onde vinha aquele cheiro, afinal?

Pois só haviam eu, Lord Geo e Lord MM,

nenhum de nós levando seu cão a passear!

Os encarei firme, farejando,

tentando solucionar aquele mistério,

e eles, a um só tempo, me responderam assim:

- Não fui eu! E a mão também não tá amarela!

(d)

Conforme se aproximava o Pastor,

eu ouvia aquela figura que chegava,

toda trajada de branco,

com uma capa vermelha

e um chapéu enorme e engraçado

de cujas abas pendiam, como em um móbile,

muitos símbolos sagrados,

dizendo com fala mansa assim:

(e)

- Vinde a mim, buscai a Salvação,

pois sou de confiança, Bom de Coração,

vinde a mim, buscai a Salvação,

envoltos na minha Fé e Oração!

(f)

Foi aquele odor muito forte

de cachorro molhado

que fez com que meu instinto ladrasse

e minha mão no cabo de 301 Sóis eu colocasse.

Esta foi a minha Salvação!

Pois se assim não tivesse feito,

não teria tempo de desembainhar 301 Sóis

e desferir golpes defensivos

contra 12 Lobos Brancos

que vieram me devorar!

Os Lobos Brancos rasgaram

sua pele oca de ovelhas

e lá de dentro sobre mim saltaram,

seguros que iriam se fartar

de Ió-reh, ao molho, no jantar!

Não fosse eu ter olfato apurado

e lhes ter facilmente farejado

eles agora já teriam me jantado!

(g)

Eis o terceiro dos 6 Monstros:

a criatura era outra serpente aquática

com a metade de cima de um homem,

assim tinha braços, pescoço e cabeça.

Mas não tinha pernas por baixo da túnica,

eis a temível parte serpente

que terminava em 12 caudas

e ao final de cada cauda,

havia a metade da frente de um Lobo!

(h)

O Monstro enquanto sua parte de baixo

em mim se engalfinhava,

querendo me dar trágica recepção,

sua parte de cima por mim rezava

querendo me dar sagrada absolvição!

Declinei daquela esquizofrênica recepção

e com agilidade entrei em ação!

Com golpe certeiro de 301 Sóis

me desvencilhei da lambida canina mortal

e lhe retribuí com reverência espiritual:

se não se esquivasse e rápido se afastasse

o Monstro teria terminado decapitado

exatamente como jazia agora seu chapéu sagrado

lambido por Espada 301 Sóis!

O Monstro ficou ofegante

e me olhou arregalado,

com olhar esbugalhado,

enquanto colocava a mão no pescoço

sentindo um arrepio por ter escapado

da absolvição que minha 301 Sóis lhe daria!

(i)

Ele, assustado, ficou afastado, parado,

e aproveitei a oportunidade,

sendo objetivo, com poucas palavras,

assim interroguei-o com virilidade:

- Ó, Senhor Monstro Sagrado Oficializado,

que controlar e aprisionar é tanto de seu agrado,

onde está minha linda Oãça

e os outros reféns?

O Monstro, afastado de mim,

me respondeu assim:

- Que falta de respeito, rapazinho!

Fiquei perplexo! Perguntei:

- Por que, ó Senhor Monstro Sagrado Oficializado?

O Monstro respondeu assim:

- Porque onde já se viu chamar

de Monstro Sagrado Oficializado

um Sacerdote Sacramentado?!

Que caradura!

Eu tenho um nome, ouviu?

E não é, nunca foi,

e nunca será "Monstro Sagrado Oficializado"!

Eu sorri, alegremente, por minha gafe.

Imediatamente perguntei:

- E qual é sua graça?

Como resposta, assim ouvi:

- Lord Bishop!

O Sacerdote nadava ao meu redor,

estudando qualquer brecha em minha guarda,

mas como não encontrou nenhuma

deu um sorriso amarelo para mim

e me disse bem assim:

- Mas, para os amigos espiritualizados,

prefiro que me chamem apenas de Paizinho!

(j)

Grande cortesia havia nascido

onde, momentos atrás, quase fui comido!

Foi então que me lembrei da Quarta Lição,

não abrir a boca mas erguer o Coração,

e lembrando disso, eu disse isso:

- Ó, Paizinho, Guia e Modelo deste Rio d'Água,

me diga: onde está minha linda Oãça?

(k)

Paizinho enroscou-se em torno de seu Báculo,

mostrando amplo sorriso vencedor

e, sentindo-se senhor da situação,

me deu seu golpe mais fatal:

- Ó, Espiritualizado Rapazinho,

se tu te converteres a mim

não apenas te mostrarei onde está tua linda Oãça

mas também farei todos de tua Aldeia

te adorarem como seu Iluminado!

Não! Farei muito mais do que isso!

Não apenas os de tua Aldeia se converterão a ti,

mas também te darei concentrada Influência Moral

sobre toda gente de todas as terras

que teus olhos mirarem

e como Seu Salvador por todos será tratado!

Jamais haverá alguém mais adorado!

(l)

Era um convite generoso

para um papo bem gostoso!

Mas quanto mais eu falasse

menos Ar em meus pulmões haveria.

Portanto, para mim não acabar mal,

respondi com presteza sem igual:

- Agradeço sua oferta, seu favor,

vinda de boca sempre em louvor,

mas não me resta outra opção

senão declinar de sua boa ação!

Não preciso mais receber adoração de ninguém

porque Estar Comigo em Estrela é que me faz me sentir bem!

Mas vejo em você, ó Paizinho, Guia e Modelo,

o quanto lhe pesa este imenso Báculo...

Tanta Influência Moral concentrada assim

tanto lhe curva, envelhece e enfraquece,

lhe deixa todo carregado, fluído pesado,

e assim também não quero terminar...

Mas se você me disser

onde está minha linda Oãça

lhe faço um Ritual Mágico

e lhe curo deste mau-olhado!

(m)

Quando eu, Ió-reh, disse isso,

o Sacerdote fez cara de extremo espanto

e, muito impressionado,

por mim quase enfeitiçado,

nada conseguiu esconder:

- És astuto e perspicaz

pois antes de ti ninguém por aqui

viu assim todo o meu pesar!

Confesso, sem nada a ocultar,

o quanto ando velho e cansado

com tanta responsabilidade

que são naturais efeitos colaterais

de tanta Influência Moral concentrada

a me sugar a vitalidade.

Com minha próstata inchada,

garganta rouca, voz enfraquecida,

enxaqueca prolongada,

não consigo mais ter nenhuma Paz

e assim nem minha Influência Moral mais me apraz!

Disse a 12 seguidores fiéis

para que largassem seus cinzéis

com que antes esculpiam sua Libertação,

porque apenas eu era o Porta-voz Habilitado

para os guiar em semelhante fim abençoado.

Assim, lhes prometi levar ao Paraíso,

lhes tomando suas próprias pernas,

coisa que jamais faria em perfeito juízo:

os 12 seguidores fiéis

se transformaram em 12 lobos cruéis,

que sem pernas de trás

comeram minhas pernas assaz,

e agora tenho muitas orações a lhes recitar

para sua fome poder aplacar

e ainda por cima tenho que os carregar!

Oh, o infortúnio virou meu eterno padecer,

porque não há nada pior que adoecer

da inflamada Arrogância da Posse da Verdade

e da reumática Rigidez de Controlar!

Portanto, gostei de tua oferta:

sua linda Oãça está com minha irmã de Fé,

Lady System, minha companheira de votos,

que faz morada no Primeiro Salão

do Glorioso Palácio deste Rio!

Agora, cumpre teu Compromisso Espiritual,

senão te condeno ao eterno Tormento Infernal!

(n)

Fazer um bom contrato

com tanta moral concentrada

exigia não só tato como muito trato,

e assim, muito respeitoso,

e extremamente cuidadoso, cauteloso,

solicitei que o Sacerdote me emprestasse sua algoz:

seu Báculo que lhe trazia sofrimento atroz.

(o)

Muito desconfiado ele me entregou

e vendo que minha guarda continuava erguida,

sem demonstrar qualquer menção de fuga,

seu maior bem ele me emprestou

e no seu imenso Altar de Liturgia

inicie o meu Ritual de Magia!

Com um olho nele e outro no Báculo,

o Fogo afiado de meus hábeis dedos

de ex-descascador de batatas

cortou em 12 x 2 pedaços de pau

o velho e carcomido Báculo

completamente, sem vida.

(p)

Cuidado de perto pelo Monstro,

eu, com muito tato e fino trato

e Espada 301 Sóis em prontidão

para um eventual rompimento de contrato,

pedi licença para colocar duas pernas de pau

sob a ponta de cada um dos 12 Lobos Brancos

que viviam ao lado do Sacerdote, em seus flancos.

(q)

Mal fiz isso e lhe solicitei a caminhar.

Ficando de pé, foi com imenso espanto

que o sofrimento que o atormentava tanto

haviam virado mero passado:

agora ele estava curado!

(r)

Sua alegria e alívio foi sem igual

a ponto de, tomado de puro êxtase,

cada uma dos 12 Lobos Brancos

brilhavam repletos de imensa Vida!

E era tanta Vida que brotava dos Lobos

que cada um deles mudou de formato:

dos caninos antes cruéis

belas pessoas nasceram de fato!

Vendo nascerem de si tantos filhos

o velho Sacerdote tanto se emocionou

que linda pessoa ele também se tornou!

Tomado de júbilo, ele olhou para mim

e, apertando minha mão, me disse assim:

(s)

- Não só me curaste

como também me mudaste,

ó Espiritualizado Rapazinho!

Agora eu e toda minha congregação

estaremos sempre contigo em louvação,

não importa o que aconteça

e estaremos sempre contigo,

não importa aonde fores!

(t)

Embainhei Espada 301 Sóis

e lhe disse bem assim:

- Então, Paizinho,

sejas bem-vindo!

Vem comigo!

(u)

E lá fomos nós!

Eu, o Senhor, a Fonte Eterna,

ele, a Ferramenta, o Paramento.

Monstro deixou de ser Monstro

e passou a ser Belo Instrumento!


	18. Arcano 18 - A Lua

**Arcano 18 – A Lua**

(a)

Com todo aquele povo junto de mim,

que agora chamo de minha gente,

parti de imediato à minha busca urgente:

corri em direção ao Gigantesco Palácio daquele Rio!

Seus imensos portões estavam abertos, convidativos,

mas logo desconfiei de algo tão prestativo

e, armado com muito cuidado,

com 301 Sóis em punho entrei desconfiado.

No _hall_ de entrada colossal

haviam dois imensos salões,

cada um atrás de um pórtico monumental

onde estavam escritos em alto brasão:

"Primeiro" e "Segundo Salão".

Como indicado, cruzei o pórtico da direita

onde estava a inscrição "Primeiro Salão"

sempre com Espada 301 Sóis

muito firme em minha mão!

(b)

Meu luminoso Fogo Chamuscante na escuridão

imediatamente atraiu a atenção

da primeira criatura que se manifesta

quando um Palácio é adentrado

e ela, nadando furiosa, como um submarino,

vinda de uma mesa com imensa máquina complicada,

saltou em minha direção!

(c)

Eis o quarto dos 6 Monstros:

engrenagens por todo lado, que coisa complicada!

Fios, placas, circuitos, tubulações, toda intrincada!

Mas o que muito me chamou a atenção

foi seu peito, todo oco, sem vida dentro,

onde lado a lado apenas haviam

um tenebroso Moedor de Carne

e um poderoso Compactador!

Que visão horrenda e sinistra,

pois o Moedor estava sujo de sangue

e o Compactador continha pedaços, membros arrancados,

que um dia não se adequaram ao Molde do Compactador!

(d)

Mal me viu, lá veio a Coisa em convite cruel!

O Monstro imediatamente em mim se agarrou

querendo me dar trágica recepção:

queria me moer radicalmente

para depois me comprimir completamente

me deixando todo quadrado,

bem do tamanho de um dado,

no compartimento de compressão

que havia no lugar do buraco de seu coração!

Declinei do convite e entrei em ação!

Com golpe certeiro de 301 Sóis

me desvencilhei do abraço mortal

e lhe retribuí com eficiência digital:

se não se esquivasse e rápido se afastasse,

o Monstro teria terminado estraçalhado

exatamente como jazia agora seu Moedor de Carne,

virtualizado por Espada 301 Sóis!

(e)

Fui objetivo e, com poucas palavras,

interroguei a Coisa assim:

- Ó, Respeitável Coisa Monstruosa Complicada,

que em deformar e adequar tanto se delicia,

onde está minha linda Oãça

e os outros desafortunados reféns?

O Monstro, afastado de mim,

me respondeu assim:

- Que falta de respeito, rapazinho!

Fiquei perplexo! Perguntei:

- Por que, ó Respeitável Coisa Monstruosa Complicada?

O Monstro respondeu assim:

- Porque onde já se viu

chamar de "Coisa Monstruosa Complicada" uma Mestra?!

Que caradura!

Eu tenho um nome, ouviu?

E não é, nunca foi

e nunca será "Coisa Monstruosa Complicada"!

Eu sorri, alegremente, por minha gafe.

Imediatamente perguntei:

- E qual é sua graça?

Como resposta, assim ouvi:

- Lady System!

A Mestra andava pesada ao meu redor,

computando, processando, analisando,

estudando qualquer brecha em minha guarda,

mas como não encontrou nenhuma

deu um sorriso amarelo para mim

e me disse bem assim:

- Mas, para os íntimos moldáveis,

prefiro que me chamem apenas de Sy!

Mas, nada pessoal...

(f)

Grande cortesia havia nascido

onde, momentos atrás, quase fui comprimido!

Foi então que me lembrei da Quarta Lição,

não abrir a boca mas erguer o Coração,

e lembrando disso, eu disse isso:

- Ó, Sy, Mestra Eficiente e Impessoal deste Palácio,

me diga onde está minha linda Oãça?

(g)

Lady System, ou Sy para os íntimos,

- Sy, porém, nada pessoal! -

dançou com absoluta perfeição, sincronia e técnica

ao redor de sua complicadíssima máquina na mesa,

mostrando amplo sorriso vencedor

e, sentindo-se senhora da situação,

me deu seu golpe mais fatal:

- Ó, Moldável e Influenciável Rapazinho,

se tu te adequares perfeitamente à mim,

não apenas te mostrarei onde está tua linda Oãça

mas também farei com que todos de tua Aldeia

sejam moldados e influenciados por tua vontade!

Não! Farei muito mais do que isso!

Não apenas os de tua Aldeia

perfeitamente se moldarão adequados aos teus caprichos,

mas também te darei infinita capacidade

sobre toda a gente de todas as terras

para os moldar e influenciar conforme tua vontade!

Tudo isso, eficazmente, te darei!

Mas, claro, não é nada pessoal...

(h)

Era um convite generoso

para um papo bem gostoso!

Mas quanto mais eu falasse

menos Ar em meus pulmões haveria.

Portanto, para mim não acabar mal,

respondi com presteza sem igual:

- Agradeço sua oferta tão especial

vinda de boca tão impessoal,

mas não me resta outra opção

senão declinar de sua boa ação!

Não preciso mais moldar ninguém

porque isso não mais que convém.

Tanto amo a Riqueza da Diversidade

que me sinto pobre vendo tanta uniformidade!

Não planejo mais deformar em ninguém sua Natureza,

pois assim se fazendo, corrói-se sua Beleza!

Mas vejo em você, ó Eficiente e Impessoal Sy,

o quanto lhe enferruja e lhe desgasta

tanto atrito em sua fábrica de moldagem...

Tanta Capacidade de Moldar concentrada assim

tanto lhe desgasta, oxida e endurece em terrível atrito,

suas próprias peças acabam gastas no conflito

nascido da pobreza da Diversidade

devido à Crise de Identidade,

e assim também, todo endurecido,

enferrujado, desgastado e empobrecido,

não quero terminar como você: todo vencido...

Mas se você me disser

onde está minha linda Oãça

lhe faço uma Inspeção Técnica nas avarias

e lhe liberto destas anomalias!

(i)

Quando eu, Ió-reh, disse isso,

a Mestra fez cara de extremo espanto

e, muito impressionada,

por mim quase enfeitiçada,

nada conseguiu esconder:

- És astuto e perspicaz

pois antes de ti ninguém por aqui

viu assim todo o meu pesar!

Confesso, sem nada a ocultar,

o quanto ando ineficiente, sobreaquecida,

com tanto atrito, controle e conflito,

que são naturais efeitos colaterais

de tanta Eficiência em Moldar concentrada

a danificar minha mecânica e elétrica.

Com tantos curtos-circuitos, ferrugens nas juntas,

não consigo mais ter nenhuma Paz

e assim nem tanto Moldar mais me apraz!

Não há nada pior que ficar obsoleta

pela corrosiva Perda da Criatividade,

pelo curto-circuito da Incoerência entre meios e meta,

e pelo superaquecimento do Dever!

Pois estou a ditar tantos milhões de "tem que" e "deveria"

que jamais imaginei que tanto me perderia!

Portanto, gostei de tua oferta:

sua linda Oãça está, conforme meu banco de dados,

com meu vizinho chamado Dragão Gordo

que faz sua morada ao lado, detrás do Segundo Pórtico.

Agora, exijo, em requerimento,

que realize já o procedimento!

Cumpra imediatamente sua técnica obrigação

senão te extermino na minha compactação!

(j)

Fazer um bom contrato

com tanto Dever Social concentrado,

exigia não só tato como muito trato,

e assim, muito respeitoso,

e extremamente cuidadoso, cauteloso,

solicitei que a Mestra me abrisse sua algoz:

sua complicadíssima Máquina, sobre a mesa,

que lhe tornava tão obsoleta.

(k)

Muito desconfiada ela abriu a tampa do mecanismo

e vendo que minha guarda continuava erguida,

sem demonstrar qualquer menção de fuga,

a intimidade de seu maior bem ela me revelou

e naquela mesma imensa mesa ela se deitou.

Com um olho nela e outro na Máquina,

o Fogo esperto de meus hábeis dedos

de ex-descascador de batatas

retirou do complexo mecanismo

muita graxa e farto óleo

que se espalhava por todo lado.

(l)

Cuidado de perto pelo Monstro,

eu, com muito tato e fino trato,

e Espada 301 Sóis em prontidão

para um eventual rompimento de contrato,

pedi licença para colocar aquela graxa

dentro dos moldes de compactação,

desfazendo o compactador deficiente,

transformando-o em flexível molde acolhedor,

bem como pus óleo na Mestra ineficiente.

(m)

Mal fiz isso, fechei novamente sua Máquina,

e lhe solicitei a se levantar da mesa.

Ficando de pé, foi com imenso espanto

que toda a falha que a atormentava tanto

haviam sido consertada:

agora ela estava aperfeiçoada!

(n)

Sua alegria e alívio foi sem igual!

Deixou de lado tudo o que era impessoal:

acolheu a cada nova forma,

antes inaceitável por ser diferente do rígido molde,

pois sem todo aquele atrito, que só fervia em conflito,

moldava agora em parte o recém-chegado

enquanto ao mesmo tempo

o recém-chegado também a moldava!

E naquele peito, antes oco, morto,

agora, com a nova interação,

eis que este se preenche de imensa Vida!

E era tanta Vida que brotava de seu peito

que, do que antes só saía carne moída,

agora belas pessoas nasciam naquele feito!

Vendo nascer de si tanta Diversidade

que gerou tanta Inovação, Avanço e Invenção,

a ex-obsoleta Mestra foi tomada de tanta emoção

que linda pessoa ele também se tornou!

Tomada de júbilo, ela olhou para mim

e, apertando minha mão, me disse assim:

(o)

- Não só me consertaste

como também me aprimoraste,

ó Engenhoso Rapazinho!

Agora eu e toda minha formação

estaremos sempre ao teu lado

não importa o que aconteça

e estaremos sempre contigo,

não importa aonde fores!

(p)

Embainhei Espada 301 Sóis

e lhe disse bem assim:

- Então, Lady Sy,

sejas bem-vinda!

Vem comigo!

(q)

E lá fomos nós!

Eu, o Senhor, a Fonte Eterna,

ela, a Ferramenta, o Paramento.

Monstro deixou de ser Monstro

e passou a ser Belo Instrumento!


	19. Arcano 19 - O Sol

**Arcano 19 – O Sol**

(a)

Novamente no _hall_ de entrada colossal

me dirigi ao Pórtico monumental

onde estava escrito em alto brasão "Segundo Salão"

e o cruzei, sempre com Espada 301 Sóis firme na mão!

O Salão era de uma imensa Riqueza:

ouro, jóias, livros, pinturas, esculturas,

toda a sorte de Arte, Cultura e Beleza!

(b)

A vibração de meu Fogo Chamuscante

imediatamente atraiu a atenção

da segunda criatura que se manifesta

quando um Palácio é adentrado

e ela, nadando desconfiada,

vinda de cima de altíssimo Cofre,

se moveu em minha direção

parecendo ora perdida, ora achada!

(c)

Eis o quinto dos 6 Monstros:

O Dragão Gordo!

Aquele que havia sequestrado

minha linda Oãça! O próprio!

(d)

Naquele nadar, ora perdido, ora achado,

quando pareceu se achar,

o Dragão Gordo saltou em cima de mim,

cuspindo furiosa Água Fria,

querendo apagar todas as minhas Chamas que sentia!

Recebendo esta trágica recepção

declinei do convite e entrei em ação!

Com golpe certeiro de 301 Sóis,

me desvencilhei do disparo tenebroso

e lhe retribuí com o mesmo remédio venenoso:

rápido como uma bala, num só golpe,

desviei com a lâmina de 301 Sóis,

tal qual bastão de _baseball_,

a torrente de Água Fria que,

batendo no Cofre sem igual,

ricocheteou, atingindo o Monstro em cheio!

Ele caiu no chão do salão...

Sacudiu a cabeça, zonzo...

E não me atacou de novo:

ficou desconfiado,

nadando ao meu redor,

enquanto rosnava, furioso.

(e)

Essa era a minha oportunidade

de, Espada 301 Sóis em punho,

engendrar uma breve diplomacia,

a mais curta e objetiva possível,

para mim não me afogar:

- Veja bem, ó Senhor Dragão Gordo...

A resposta do Monstro foi imediata:

- Que falta de respeito, rapazinho!

Fiquei perplexo! Perguntei:

- Por que, ó Senhor Dragão Gordo?

A resposta veio novamente imediata:

- Porque, primeiro, não sou Senhor, sou Senhorita...

Segundo, não me diga _"veja bem"_ porque sou cega,

e, ainda por cima, mal tenho tato!

E terceiro, o maior absurdo de todos, foi esse:

onde já se viu chamar de Gorda

uma dama?! Que caradura!

Eu tenho um nome, ouviu?

E não é, nunca foi,

e nunca será "Dragão Gordo"!

Virei imediatamente para Sy meu olhar

lhe cobrando por sua informação incoerente!

Ela, mal a fitei, já se defendeu:

- Eu estava desatualizada e ineficiente!

Então me voltei ao Monstro

e sorri, todo desenxabido

por aquele mal entendido.

E imediatamente perguntei:

- E qual é sua graça?

Como resposta, assim ouvi:

- Lady Covet!

(f)

Lady Covet nadava ao meu redor,

estudando qualquer brecha em minha guarda,

mas como não encontrou nenhuma

deu um sorriso amarelo para mim

e me disse bem assim:

- Mas, para os íntimos que cobiço,

prefiro que me chamem apenas de Bibi!

(g)

Grande cortesia havia se implantado

onde, momentos atrás, quase fui apagado!

Foi então que me lembrei da Quarta Lição,

não abrir a boca mas erguer o Coração,

e lembrando disso, eu disse isso:

- Ó, Bibi, Grande Lady deste Palácio,

me diga onde está minha linda Oãça?

(h)

Bibi enroscou-se com sensualidade sem igual,

acariciando a porta de seu enorme Cofre,

mostrando amplo sorriso vencedor

e, sentindo-se senhora da situação,

me deu seu golpe mais fatal:

- Ó, Ambicioso Rapazinho,

se tu te curvares perante mim

não apenas te concederei tua linda Oãça

mas também farei com que todos de tua Aldeia

sintam inveja de tua imensa Boa Sorte!

Não! Farei muito mais do que isso!

Não apenas os de tua Aldeia invejarão tua Boa Sorte

mas também te satisfarei cada Ambição

sobre toda gente de todas as terras

que teus olhos cobiçarem!

E com tanta Boa Sorte e Ambição concentradas

todos, sem exceção, vão querer se oferecer em submissão!

(i)

Era um convite generoso

para um papo bem gostoso!

Mas quanto mais eu falasse

menos Ar em meus pulmões haveria.

Portanto, para mim não acabar mal,

respondi com presteza sem igual:

- Agradeço sua oferta generosa

vinda de boca tão ambiciosa,

mas não me resta opção

senão declinar de sua boa ação!

Já me sinto bem servido por Boa Sorte

por isso de mais dela não necessito!

Nada mais me atiça o veneno da cobiça,

nem me interessa mais aos outros despertar inveja,

tampouco faço alguma ação motivado por Ambição!

Pois com esta sua Boa Sorte não quero ficar,

cego e sem tato, vivendo nesse pesar:

cercado de tanta Beleza, implorando por meu contato,

sentir-me na mais profunda pobreza, porque me falta o tato!

Pois se você quase não tem tato e é cega,

ó Bibi, Bela Dama deste Palácio,

de que vale tanta Ambição e Cobiça

por tanto ter e assim tanto querer obter,

já que tudo aquilo que conquistar

você jamais poderá apreciar

porque se nega à vitalidade da experiência?

(j)

Quando ouviu "Bela Dama deste Palácio"

imediatamente Lady Covet,

ou Bibi, para os íntimos,

pareceu perder toneladas de peso!

Foi então que ela sentiu, a si mesma,

seu olhos se encheram de lágrimas

e, assim, ela desabafou:

- Como sofro, rapazinho, estou tão cansada,

como sofro, horrivelmente sofro, esgotada!

E Bibi caiu vencida

dominada por seu pranto,

deixando seu tesouro

abandonado lá no canto.

(k)

Foi neste momento que baixei a guarda,

pois a luta terminara,

e estendendo minha mão à Bibi

lhe disse bem assim:

- Então chega de Sofrimento!

Vem comigo!

Leva tudo isso, mora comigo,

e usufrua através de mim:

ponho em ti um Arreio Mágico,

e cavalgando sobre ti

eu serei tanto os seus olhos

como serei o seu tato!

(l)

Quando ouviu isso, Bibi,

que já havia perdido toneladas de peso,

logo ficou muito alongada:

perdeu todas as suas frias escamas,

adquiriu macio e quente pelo,

e se transformou numa linda Dragão Chinesa!

Eis o Poder de meu Mágico Arreio!

(m)

Imersa em nova forma

onde abundava tanta Vida,

repleta agora de visão e tato,

imensamente feliz por tanto contato,

em lágrimas de gratidão

Bibi me disse então:

- Não só me curaste

como também me transformaste,

ó Generoso Rapazinho!

Agora eu e toda a minha Riqueza,

Arte, Cultura e Beleza,

estaremos sempre ao teu lado

não importa o que aconteça,

e estaremos sempre contigo,

não importa aonde fores!

(n)

Imerso em indescritível alegria,

sentindo-me tão perto de minha linda Oãça,

a bela inspiração que era minha motivação,

disse com entusiasmo e sagrada comoção:

- Então, Bibi, ó linda Dragão Chinesa,

sejas então bem-vinda!

Me traga, agora, finalmente,

o que eu tanto vim buscar

e vem com a gente!

(o)

Bibi abriu seu imenso Cofre

e ali dentro lá estava

tudo o que me motivava:

minha linda Oãça!

Com ela também estavam todos os reféns,

assim como muitos outros tesouros,

e a tudo e a todos Dragão Chinesa me entregou!

(p)

Que alegria foi a minha

quando Oãça, assim que me viu,

não mais com aquele velho avental

mas brilhando com minha Espada sem igual:

me abraçou chorando,

quase me beijando!

(q)

E Bibi, a Dragão Chinesa,

depois de a tudo e a todos me entregar,

pegou todas aquelas coisas,

imensos tesouros,

e nos ofereceu seu lindo e macio dorso

para todos nela montar.

Agora, sempre onde quer que eu fosse

teria outra eterna companhia:

Bibi, a Dragão Chinesa, domada, domesticada,

estaria comigo, me servindo!

(r)

E lá iríamos nós!

Eu, o Senhor, a Fonte Eterna,

ela, a Ferramenta, o Paramento.

Monstro deixou de ser Monstro

e passou a ser Belo Instrumento!


	20. Arcano 20 - O Julgamento

**Arcano 20 – O Julgamento**

(a)

Mal havia tomado Oãça em meus braços,

comemorando nosso reencontro em amoroso abraço,

e mal Bibi havia oferecido seu dorso,

eis que houve um gigantesco tremor

que a todos nós trouxe terror!

Todas as paredes do Palácio começaram a se mover

e enquanto aqueles blocos e paredes ruíam

nossos corações se punham a temer!

Onde haviam colunas de sustentação

nasciam tentáculos de agarração,

e onde haviam janelas de iluminação

nasciam olhos de visão!

(b)

Minha Luz Chamuscante na escuridão

imediatamente atraiu a atenção

do último Monstro que se manifesta

quando de derruba cada máscara da Maldade,

pois ele está por detrás de cada Deformidade!

(c)

Eis o sexto dos 6 Monstros:

O Monstro de todos os Monstros!

A Mãe de todo o horror:

a imensidão do próprio Temor!

(d)

O Monstro Supremo era como um polvo gigante

com 70 vezes 7 tentáculos com o tamanho de todo o Rio,

com 70 vezes 7 olhos vermelhos maiores que montanhas,

e com uma boca de tamanho 70 vezes 7, trevosa,

com dentes sobre dentes sobre dentes, bocarra feroz,

que engolia qualquer Luz como um Abismo sem Fundo

transformando tudo o que tocava em algo imundo!

(e)

Quando vi a extensão daquele imenso horror

o brilho de minha Espada 301 Sóis

começou a enfraquecer:

péssimo sinal, todos podíamos perecer!

(f)

O Monstro imediatamente lançou contra mim

seus imensos tentáculos pegajosos sem fim,

e eu me grudei com tudo em minha Espada,

pois diante de tanto horror e tormento

eu precisava ganhar tempo!

Foi assim que muito rápido

cravei 301 Sóis no fundo do Rio

e rasguei uma trincheira para meu intento:

lancei Oãça, a todos e a mim lá para dentro!

Perante Monstro descomunal,

fonte de horror sem igual,

precisava nos proteger

diminuindo seus ângulos de ataque:

dentro da trincheira seus tentáculos pegajosos

só nos atacavam por cima!

(g)

Cada tentáculo que vinha

eu o cortava com a lâmina de 301 Sóis,

mas parece que de cada um que eu decepava

mais 70 vezes 7 se criava!

Eu lançava tantos golpes de Espada

que estava começando a perder rápido meu fôlego:

se o Monstro dos Monstros não me matasse,

rápido seria a Água a me fazer com que me afogasse!

(h)

Procurei, sem olhar para trás,

onde estaria o Velho,

pois neste momento mais crucial

era nossa amizade que inspiraria meu ideal!

(i)

Procurei meu amigo com meus olhos,

tomado de angústia e desespero,

pois meus pulmões já se enchiam d'Água!

Procurei e implorei por todo o canto

que o Velho surgisse, como por encanto,

mas qual não foi o meu espanto

quando vi algo acima da trincheira!

Bem ao lado da imensa boca do Monstro,

podendo ser devorado

e a qualquer instante ser aniquilado:

lá estava o Velho!

(j)

Ele estava bem sentado,

como um Rei de Si mesmo sobre suas próprias pernas,

e seus olhos não eram tocados pelas Águas daquele Rio

mas sim banhados na imensidão do Oceano de Paz!

(k)

Quando o vi tão perto daquele Monstro,

que poderia esmagá-lo sem piedade,

dei tudo que eu mais não tinha:

um imenso grito para chamá-lo de lá,

para proteger-se na trincheira enquanto ainda era tempo,

grito que em meu nobre intento

consumiu meu último fôlego de Ar!

Comecei a me afogar!

Senti a invasão das Águas em meus pulmões,

apagando cada ramo e folha outrora fogosos

de cada parte de minha Árvore da Vida!

Enquanto sentia toda a agonia

da Água que tocava tétrica sinfonia,

do Gelo que apagava todo meu Calor,

sentia cada vez mais imensurável dor!

(l)

Ainda consegui voltar meus olhos

para quem eu mais amava:

em tanta dor enquanto me afogava,

eu só queria saber se ainda estava bem

o Velho que eu mais adorava!

(m)

Foi quando vi que o Velho

não somente estava bem,

mas enquanto eu me afogava

percebi que ele sorria suave o mesmo sorriso

que o banhava confiante, imantando seus olhos:

o Oceano de Paz, o simples Êxtase da Existência!

(n)

Ele não me disse nada,

ele não fez nada,

mas ao mesmo tempo ele me disse tudo

e também me fez tudo:

tudo estava Certo desde o Princípio,

porque desde o Princípio, Hoje e Sempre,

tudo, em toda a parte, é Bom!

Foi este o momento

em que eu, Ió-reh,

nas dores da agonia,

na angústia do afogamento,

senti que tudo, desde o Princípio, era Bom!

Bastou isso, e Espada 301 Sóis

começou a brilhar como 301 vezes 301 Sóis

e seu brilho foi tão rápido

que parecia me envolver em suas Chamas!

(o)

Mas qual não foi a minha surpresa

quando vi que a lâmina da Espada Sagrada

nada mais fazia do que refletir

o imenso Brilho Sem Fim que nascia

exatamente de meu peito!

(p)

Era eu que brilhava, resplandecente,

como 301 vezes 301 Sóis!

E foi assim brilhando

que toda a Água de meus pulmões se evaporou

por todo o imenso Fogo de 301 Cores

que em mim crepitou!

Um turbilhão de Chamas e Brasas

me envolviam completamente

e foi assim que saltei da trincheira,

aquela parte do terreno inferior,

e fitei exatamente no branco dos olhos do Monstro,

e com Espada 301 Sóis descansando em minha bainha

proferi estas palavras enquanto corria

em direção à boca do Monstro,

desviando-me dos golpes ensurdecedores

de seus pesados tentáculos devastando tudo ao meu redor:

(q)

- Monstro, você não tem o Poder que julgas

pois Medo nada mais é

que apenas uma Onda de Distorção:

surge como simples Reação

quando se esquece e se rebaixa como inferior

o que deve sempre ser lembrado como Superior!

(r)

E assim corri, veloz, em Chamas Gloriosas,

e me atirei dentro da bocarra do Monstro,

exatamente para dentro do Abismo de Trevas sem Fundo

onde antes tudo que tocava parecia imundo,

quando saquei Espada 301 Sóis

e cravei-a com Todo o Poder do Universo:

(s)

- Ouça bem, para todo o sempre!

Nada que Medo toca pode ficar imundo

porque Distorção nada pode tocar,

só iludir, enganando que toca!

Mas tudo o que Eu toco,

o Sublime Fogo das 301 Cores,

torna-se como Eu:

a Própria Pureza do Êxtase da Existência!

(t)

E liberei o grito dos gritos de um Herói

enquanto cravava com Todo o Poder

minha Espada em Chamas

no coração das entranhas

da Fonte do Abismo da Ilusão!

Minhas Chamas rapidamente se espalharam

por todas as entranhas do Medo,

a artífice de toda a Ilusão,

a Mãe de todos os Monstros,

e por onde meu Fogo cruzava, a tudo queimava!

Tudo começou a vaporizar:

onde havia carne, cinza restava,

onde haviam dentes, ossos, brasas no lugar,

onde havia Água de um Rio, vapor quente a exalar!

(u)

O Monstro dos Monstros se desfez

mostrando o que sempre foi

desde o Princípio:

um punhado de cinzas!

(v)

Oãça, certa vez,

sobre aquele momento,

disse que eu entrei no Abismo de Trevas daquela bocarra,

e quando aquela havia se fechado

ela julgava ter me perdido,

mas em instantes Chamas e Clarão consumiram

o Abismo de Trevas por dentro

e apenas uma imensa Luz se fez!

Quando a Luz se esmaeceu

ela disse que só estava eu lá,

erguendo, Heroico, Espada 301 Sóis,

brilhando todo resplandecente!

(w)

E, com o Monstro dos Monstros derrotado,

eu agora estava completamente mudado!

O que em mim antes se acreditava

que deveria ser em cima

na verdade sempre esteve embaixo

e, assim, teve que voltar para baixo.

O que em mim antes se acreditava

que deveria ser embaixo

na verdade sempre esteve em cima

e, assim, teve que voltar para cima.

Cabeça, pernas, braços, mãos, pernas, pés,

Coração, intestinos, pulmões,

tudo em mim, Ió-reh, ficou mais Belo,

porque mudou de lugar quando saí do Abismo!

Ao sair, minha cabeça estava menor,

meus olhos estavam grandes e brilhantes,

e eu, Ió-reh, estava perfeitamente ereto:

não caminhava mais curvado,

nem para a direita nem para a esquerda,

como eram curvados os outros da Aldeia.

Eu, Ió-reh, agora caminhava ereto

como o Velho sempre caminhava:

eu, Ió-reh, havia descoberto

o meu Verdadeiro Centro de Gravidade!

(x)

Mas eu, Ió-reh,

mal saí do Abismo de Trevas,

e algo mais incrível ainda ocorreu!

Vou lhe contar o que aconteceu:

Eu, Ió-reh, ouvia uma linda Canção

entoada por toda a parte da imensidão!

Era a Canção da Teia da Vida!

Uma Canção que sempre Se manifesta

em toda a parte, mas só é audível

para todo aquele que educou,

para todo aquele que limpou,

no mergulho nas Águas Congeladas

e nas profundezas do Abismo de Trevas,

seus ouvidos para poder ouvi-La!

E é assim que eu digo:

quem tem ouvidos, que A ouça!

Porque há um Centro,

um Centro de Gravidade, como na dança,

Centro que você precisa conhecer e preservar.

Se você não O encontra,

você se move mas não dança,

pois fica dividido e tenso!

Dançar ao som desta Canção:

eis o que é o Nirvana, o Paraíso!

Pois o Paraíso é um estado mental interno:

nunca foi um lugar lá ou acolá,

ele sempre esteve e Agora está, bem aqui,

quando você não está subjugado

pelos Desejos ou Exigências,

nem pelo Medo ou Compromissos Sociais,

aqueles _"um milhão de tem que e deveria, senão..."_

O Paraíso está manifestado

quando você se apoia no seu Centro de Gravidade

e age a partir deste Centro!

Este era o meu Supremo Prêmio!

Supremo, porque ninguém

jamais poderá me tirar esta Canção

exceto eu mesmo,

tapando meus ouvidos!

Mas isso eu jamais faria

porque eis que esta Canção

é a Suprema Felicidade,

que pode ser ouvida por toda a parte,

porque esta Canção assim se chama:

"_O Puro Êxtase de Simplesmente Existir"_!

Eis minha sublime recompensa por um Ato Heroico!

(y)

E foi nesse momento que o Velho,

antes sentado, todo calado,

se levantou, veio até a mim,

e tocando com o dedo indicador

no leito seco do Rio,

tal qual um fiscal sanitário em inspeção,

sorriu satisfeito para mim

e me disse bem assim:

- Fez um bom trabalho, guri!

Dito isso, o Velho pôs a mão no bolso

e dele retirou um saco vazio.

Com suas mãos recolheu o único punhado de cinzas

que o antigo Monstro havia se tornado,

um pó muito Brilhante e Belo,

e o colocou naquele saco.

Feito isso, amarrou a boca do saco,

deu-me e me disse assim:

- Tu, o Senhor, a Fonte Eterna,

ela, a Ferramenta, o Paramento.

Monstro deixou de ser Monstro

e passou a ser Belo Instrumento!

Onde fazia morada Lady Fear, Medo,

nada havia que valia,

mas tens agora este Pó Mágico:

eis que se chama Ousadia!

(z)

E todo o meu povo saiu da trincheira

num momento de única festa!

Vivas, sorrisos, risos de folia!

Abraços, lágrimas de alegria!

E foi neste estado de alegria

que todos montamos sobre Dragão Chinesa

e do fundo do Leito Seco saímos voando,

cruzamos o Ar e estávamos chegando

na Aldeia onde todos estavam nos esperando!


	21. Arcano 21 - O Mundo

**Arcano 21- O Mundo**

(a)

Eu sou Ió-reh!

Aquele que venceu as 6 tentações,

feitas pelos 6 terríveis Monstros!

"_Grrr, Roarrr, Auuu!"_:

os rugidos e sons tenebrosos

das Bestas-feras que derrotei!

"_Pá! Zás! Cabum!"_:

o sons de minha Espada 301 Sóis

lhes dando uma tunda de laço!

(b)

Eu sou Ió-reh,

a sétima parte do Todo, a Mais Preciosa,

sem a qual as outras 6 partes enlouquecem:

o que era Belo vira Monstro!

(c)

Eu sou Ió-reh, filho do Fogo,

filho da Chama Eterna das 301 Cores que crepita!

O brilho do Sol, Fogo Ardente,

crepita em mim,

se reflete em mim,

tornando-se Luz

porque Eu Sou Ió-reh:

Eu Sou a Luz da Consciência!

(d)

E assim, todo vitorioso,

após a Saga de minha descida

ao Abismo do Rio d'Água Congelada,

eu regressei, eu voltei:

e adornado com a Coroa de Louros!

E, assim, todo vitorioso,

após a Glória de meu retorno,

com a benção da Senhora,

tomei Oãça por Esposa!

E assim, todo vitorioso,

escolhi os meus discípulos

que me ajudariam a estabelecer

uma Nova Consciência

a partir do que eu, Ió-reh,

descobri das Profundezas das Águas!

(e)

Esta Nova Consciência

por si mesma era um Tesouro,

e todo Tesouro necessita,

para ser bem administrado,

de uma Sala do Tesouro.

(f)

Foi assim que construí, então,

esta entesourada Sala:

fui próximo ao Vulcão onde não nasci,

mas, na Realidade, local onde apareci,

bem às margens do Rio de Fogo,

no local exato onde, pela primeira vez,

encontrei o Velho por fora

e o Velho me encontrou por dentro!

Naquele exato local, tomei o saco,

que continha Pó Mágico Ousadia,

e com punhado de Ousadia nas mãos

soprei-a sobre aquele local

e assim, em momentos,

cada momento em seu tempo,

brotou, cresceu e floresceu

meu Empreendimento!

E assim, este Empreendimento

tornou-se a sede onde se mora

eu, Ióreh, minha esposa Oãça,

meus 6 Instrumentos,

e onde Nova Consciência se desenrola!

(g)

Eis, então, Nova Consciência,

o Tesouro que eu, Ióreh,

trouxe das Águas Frias Abissais:

perder a falsa autoproteção,

falsa porque nos enfraquece,

pois aquilo que nos separa da Teia da Vida,

o Centro de Gravidade em Nós,

sempre rouba nossa Força...

(h)

Perder o falso si mesmo

para encontrar a Si Mesmo...

Entregar-se ao Outro

para libertar-se "dozotro", o falso outro,

encontrando assim o Verdadeiro Outro

que é Si Mesmo refletido,

o Centro de Gravidade de Si mesmo:

a própria Teia da Vida que sou e me envolve!

(i)

Isto é a grande transformação da Consciência:

até um momento esta pensava

apenas daquele jeito vazio de sempre,

mas depois passa a sentir de outro jeito,

um jeito cheio, repleto de Tesouros!

(j)

A consciência velha

se transforma em Nova Consciência

menos pelas provas, testes e revelações iluminadoras,

as irmãs mais novas da Família do Despertar,

e mais pelas irmãs mais velhas desta Sagrada Família:

as Lições, as Experiências e os _Insights_ Eu-Comigo!

(k)

Foi algo assim que tentei passar

para um de meus discípulos

quando ele, curioso, me perguntou:

- Ó, Professor Ió-reh,

quando você entrou no Rio d'Água Congelada

e nas entranhas do Abismo de Trevas,

estava disposto a passar por muitas dificuldades,

estava inclusive disposto a morrer,

enfrentando os 6 Monstros Terríveis,

não movido pelos prêmios dos Chefes da Aldeia

mas movido apenas para salvar Oãça... por quê?

(l)

E eu lhe respondi assim:

- Eu estava disposto, sim,

a perder esta minha atual forma

bem antes do que até então planejava.

(m)

Oãça, todavia, me fazia sentir

que ela e eu não estávamos separados.

Eu sentia, intuitivamente,

que havia uma Não-forma que,

como um fio me unindo a ela,

fazia-a uma extensão de mim.

(n)

Mas qual não foi a minha surpresa

quando ao sair do Abismo de Trevas

eu ouvi aquela Canção:

a música dizia que tudo o que Existia,

cada pessoa, animal, planta, rocha,

estava unido a mim por muitos fios e eu unido a eles

porque encontrei o meu Centro

quando descobri que tudo estava Certo!

(o)

Foi este o momento quando, pela primeira vez,

eu me senti morando nos fios daquela Teia da Vida

e senti os fios daquela Teia da Vida morando em mim:

o Supremo Cântico de Simplesmente Existir!

A partir daquele momento

tudo ficou tão mais claro e mais fácil...

(p)

Foi assim que, juro que tentei,

me explicar ao meu discípulo.

Mas não sei se consegui...

pois a Teia da Vida dificilmente se submete

ao Reino das Palavras...

(q)

Parece, por vezes,

que é como estar no Rio d'Água Congelada:

quanto mais palavras,

menos Atenção, menos Sentir,

e mas fácil é se afogar...


	22. Arcano Vazio - O Louco

**Arcano [ ] – O Louco**

(a)

Foram dias de imensa amargura!

A incapacidade dos meus discípulos

de ver o Tesouro que eu, Ió-reh,

trouxe das Águas Abissais

estava transformando

o meu Tesouro em cinzas...

Apenas mais cinzas

a se unir em triste casamento

às cinzas dos Campos de Cinzas!

(b)

Foi assim que eu, Ió-reh,

decepcionado com meus discípulos,

sentindo imensa solidão,

quis deixar Empreendimento:

pegar Esposa Oãça,

meus 6 Instrumentos,

e mais a Espada 301 Sóis,

e ir embora a um só momento!

(c)

Planejei então uma Última Ceia,

com todos os meus discípulos,

bem na sede do Empreendimento:

eis que seria a minha despedida!

Fiz um imenso Pão de Ló,

e com muito gosto o fiz,

mas fiquei na dúvida

se deveria dar aos meus convidados

algo tão gostoso e com tão gosto feito,

ou se deveria lhes servir, por merecimento,

aquelas batatas fritas ordinárias

compradas no _Mac Ronaldinhu's_

feitas de jeito qualquer pelos fritadores...

Mereciam meus discípulos

meu nutritivo Pão de Ló,

feito com tanto esmero,

ou desnutridas batatas fritas baratas?

(d)

Foi nesta hora, de dúvida profunda,

que surgiu na cozinha de Empreendimento,

adiantado para a Última Ceia,

meu convidado de honra,

o convidado dentre os convidados:

meu amigo, o Velho!

Foi nesta ocasião que o Velho,

em plena cozinha,

me deu como presente de despedida

aquele lindo pacote:

o que será que havia lá dentro?

(e)

E foi olhando bem para mim

que ele veio me dizendo assim:

- Ó, Invertido Ió-reh, ouça com Atenção,

pois antes de tu partires, eis a Sexta Lição:

(f)

Esqueça de salvar aos outros e ao mundo,

pois todos eles já estão salvos!

Tu salvaste a ti mesmo:

quem salva a si mesmo

exerce tanta influência positiva,

imediata ou não-imediata,

que já salvou aos outros e ao mundo!

(g)

O mundo, para quem é prisioneiro dos 6 Monstros,

porque nunca os domou, tornando-os seus servos,

é tal qual um deserto.

Transformar este deserto em Oásis

não resulta em êxito para quem se concentra

em modificar as regras externas do mundo.

(h)

Porque todo mundo morto já é um Mundo Vivo

e o que importa é trazer este mundo morto

de volta à Vida de um Mundo Vivo.

E, para tanto, a única forma que resulta em êxito

é descobrir onde a Vida está em ti

e, descobrindo a Vida em ti,

vivê-La! Apenas vivê-La!

Lembra-te sempre disso

toda vez que olhares

para o que há dentro deste pacote!

Eis o fim da Sexta Lição!

(i)

E eu, Ió-reh,

abri o pacote de presente

e lá estava ele:

o Espelho Mágico!

Eu, Ió-reh, ganhei o Espelho Mágico!

Mas quando eu, Ió-reh, me vi nele,

não pensei em dizer:

"_Espelho, espelho meu, _

_há alguém mais bonito do que eu?"_

Mas eu, Ió-reh, isso sim,

disse bem assim:

"_Espelho, espelho meu, _

_neste mundo, estou mesmo só_

_ou há mais alguém como eu_

_para dividir meu Pão de Ló_?"

(j)

E foi assim dizendo que eu, Ió-reh,

me vi diante do Espelho Mágico

e percebi que eu, Ió-reh,

não era mais apenas Ió-reh!

Dentro de Ió-reh,

revelado pelo Espelho Mágico,

vi a seguinte imagem:

**Iò-reh**** # ****her-óI!**

Sempre lá esteve Herói

dentro de Ió-reh!

(k)

Foi assim que eu, Ió-reh,

me descobri Herói,

mas um Herói muito especial!

Muito especial porque eu era

um Herói com 301 nomes:

Selene, Álex, Hélène, Leilene, Drika...

Muito especial porque eu era

um Herói com 301 títulos:

o Contador de Histórias, Pantera-Negra,

Pastora de Cabras, Mocinha da Praia, Princesa do B611...

Muito especial porque eu era

um Herói com 301 cores de pele:

branca, negra,

amarela, vermelha,

azul, roxa, lilás, salmão, verde...

e todas as que a imaginação

ou a biotecnologia de DNA

podem vir a criar!

Muito especial porque eu era

um Herói com 301 sexos:

homem, mulher,

menino, menina,

garoto, garota,

_gay_, homossexual, lésbica,

bissexual, transgênero,

e até mesmo hermafrodita...

Muito especial porque eu era

um Herói com 301 locais de nascimento,

mas, na verdade, lugares de aparecimento:

Patagônia, Alaska,

Sibéria, Gibraltar,

periferia, centro,

lavoura, asfalto,

metrópole, fim de mundo...

Muito especial porque eu era

um Herói com 301 cultos:

católico, protestante,

africanista, evangélico,

espírita, _New Age_,

cristão, islâmico,

sunita, xiita...

Muito especial porque eu era

um Herói com 301 Realidades:

humana, animal,

encarnada, desencarnada,

existencial, espiritual...

(l)

Assim sendo, Eu Sou Ió-reh,

Herói dos 301 tudo,

o 301 que é maior que o 302,

maior mesmo que a soma dos 300 antes dele

e do que os 699 depois dele, antes do 1000,

pois em 301 cabe o Tudo,

tal qual em um 8, só que deitado!

(m)

Eu Sou Ió-reh, Herói,

que vivo dentro de tudo e de todos,

inclusive dentro de Meus discípulos

que até então tanto Me frustravam e entristeciam:

dentro do Coração de Meus discípulos,

Eu, Ió-reh, lá estava em semente,

apenas aguardando o tempo certo

para neles virar também Herói!

(n)

Foi assim que Eu, Ió-reh, Herói,

decidi então ficar!

Todos, então, comemos juntos meu Pão de Ló!

E houve muita fartura, muita dança e muita festa!

E este dia, para Meus discípulos, Meu povo,

- que jamais seria a Última Ceia

mas tão somente a Primeira Ceia

das muitas Grandes Ceias que viriam

porque Eu, Ió-reh, Herói,

desejei com todos eles permanecer -

ficou para todo o sempre conhecido

como _"O diga ao povo que Eu fico!"_

(o)

Sim, Eu, Ió-reh, Herói, fico!

Pois dentro de cada um

com quem Eu, Ió-reh, Herói,

convivi, convivo e conviverei,

dentro de cada um dos Meus discípulos

que existem hoje,

que existiram no passado,

e que existirão no futuro,

há um Ió-reh

apenas aguardando o momento certo para ouvir

o chamado de Ió-reh

e com Ió-reh virar her-óI!

(p)

Porque no íntimo de todos

vive her-óI:

até mesmo no íntimo de quem foi

um mero descascador de batatas!

(q)

Quando Eu senti tudo isso

eis que o Velho se aproximou,

sorriu tão feliz para Mim

e, piscando, Me disse assim:

(r)

- Ó, Desinvertido her-óI,

finalmente, esta foi a Sétima e Última Lição,

que não foi o Velho quem deu para Ió-reh,

mas foi dada pelo próprio her-óI que vive em Ió-reh:

Teu Treinamento está finalmente completo!

(s)

Pois agora aquilo que Tu querias ter,

"_aquilo que Eu tenho de bonito" _

como Tu dizias, em Nosso primeiro encontro,

é Beleza que este Espelho tão bem Te mostra:

não só Eu a tenho, mas agora Tu também a tens!

Ontem, Hoje e Para Todo o Sempre!

(t)

E no seio de Sua gente

acreditando que tudo já estava Certo,

pois tudo sempre esteve Certo,

e assim tudo estará para todo o sempre Certo

porque tudo já era Bom, desde o Princípio,

her-óI, Ió-reh, viveu feliz para sempre!

(u)

UM FIM!

OU UM COMEÇO...

DEPENDE, ENFIM,

DE COMO ACONTEÇO!


End file.
